Mega Man Power Force
by raeror
Summary: This is gonna be a cluster of all (or about all) the Megaman franchises into one. Please R&R. After 25 years of isolation, the evil Dr. Wily has risen in a bid to take over the world! But heroes rise to foil his plans. Let the fight for the future begin.
1. Chapter 1 : Up and at em

Late July

4:00 AM

_He walked up to the plate with an air of confidence. Everything was on the line._

_Bottom__ of the ninth down by two. Two men on first and second. Two outs._

_It was all up to him._

_He stood at the plate, bat clenched._

_He felt the whole crowd cheering his name._

_"LAN! LAN! LAN! LAN! LAN! LAN!"_

_The pitcher threw a fastball, right over the plate._

_He swung, as hard as he could._

_CROOOCK!_

_Lan saw it sail back and back... all the way out the park._

_The crowd went ballistic._

_"LAN! LAN! LAN! LAN!"_

_He rounded the bases to the sound of roaring applause._

_He was the greatest baseball player who ever lived._

_And the whole world was cheering his name._

___"LAN! LAN! LAN! LAN!"_

_"LAN! LAN! LAN! LAN!"_

"LAN! LAN! LAN! LAN!"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... snogggle, zorst, sa?"

" Wake up brother, they are almost finished with him."

"K, just give me like... 5 more minutes Roll. I'll be downstairs."

"Lan, I'm not leaving, till you are walking with me."

"Can't I just get like, a few more minutes?"

"C'Mon Lan; mom, dad, and gandpa are already downstairs."

"But its 4 in the morning! This bed is like a soft cozy magnet..."

" Lan.. please dont make me get the broom."

"Okay, Okay! I'm getting up!"

Lan Hikari actually managed to get out of bed.

In his plaid pajamas he got to his door.

" So, how do you feel?" Roll looked up at him curiously.

Despite hardly being able to stand, Lan was able to give somewhat of a smile.

"Now that I'm up, I'm not go back to sleep till i see him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Boy Meets Door

Lan and Roll made there way downstairs to the living room.

" We are going to Light Labs, right?"

" Yeah Lan, everyone's already in the SUV. I know your tired but.."

" Well then, what are we waiting for?" Lan started moving with a little more energy, leaping and bounding to the door...

POMP!

" Oh my God Lan! Are you okay?" Roll rushed up to Lan; now lying on the floor clutching his head.

" I forgot... that... our door has locks. Ow, that hurts so much.."

" Hold still Lan, lemme check your head."

She pressed her hand on Lan's forehead, then began scanning his head.

"Im not picking up any fractures or concussions, but please dont do that again."

Lan sat up " Roll, I know it doesn't take a robot, but could please just get the door for me?"

" Sure Lan, just make sure to be careful okay?"

Roll undid the lock and opened the door.

" Time to go Lan."


	3. Chapter 3 : Get to da Chevy

As they approached the SUV, the side door opened.

" Lan, Roll, get inside quick. the faster we move the faster we get to see him."

" Sorry mom, just ran into some problems with the door; and the door itself."

His mom looked at him sheepishly.

" Just get inside, you should be asleep anyway."

Lan and roll got inside and buckled up.

"The kids are secure Yuichiro."

Lan's father turned around from the drivers seat and gave a tired grin

"Thanks Huruka. I'm afraid your father has dozed off, so I''ll give him the 15 minute driving rest. Dont you go asleep on me Lan. In fact, enjoy it. I plan on this being the last time you are up at this hour. You are getting back on your sleeping pattern"

"No problem dad, let's just go already!"

The car started up, and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4 : All things not as they seem

**Light Labs Parking Lot**

The SUV pulled into the parking lot of Light Labs, the only vehicle around.

" We're here everyone" Dr. Hikari said. He looked over to the sleeping man on his right. " Since Thomas is still out, I think I'll just take his keycard..."

He was taken back as a hand gripped his wrist out of nowhere.

" Did you really think," Thomas Light said opening one eye " that I could ever be asleep at at time like this?"

" Grandpa! Your awake!" Lan, almost passed out again, instantly re-enegrized."Can we go see him now?"

Thomas Light turned around with a twinkle in his eye. "Why certainly Lan, it seems that the time's come. Hurry now, everyone out."

**Light Labs **

After passing earlier security, the group had made its way inside. Despite being here earlier, Lan was still amazed at the size of the complex. It was like a tree, with areas branching out horizontally. Finally they had reached the main computer directory.

"Welcome, Dr. Light" the computer said.

"Computer, code Delta-Titan 2204 Triple Giga 3." Dr. Light said.

" Password accepted, activating elevator."

" Your secret lab is underground grandad?" Lan asked

"Yes it is, right under the third elevator."

"The third elevator?" Roll was confused. " The blueprints said there were only two."

"Well Roll, is it were in the schematics, it would not be much of a secret, would it?" Mrs. Hikari added a sly smile.

They walked a little ways further until they reached the twin set of elevators. The brown, square, modern elevators showed no sign of change whatsoever.

" Is the third one in between the other two or something?" Lan was puzzled.

" Its on your side son." Dr. Hikari said. He saw his son rush tot he janitors closet.

" All I see are mops and brooms!" Lan yelled.

" Lan, your other side!"

" What do you mean-oh."

Lan was frozen at the elevator before him. It was blue, glowing, spyrical design was just begging him to enter and reveal its secrets.

"All aboard everyone!' Dr. light called everyone in."

Once everyone was in, the door slid shut.

"Computer," Dr. Light said "Going Down


	5. Chapter 5: The Door Opens

It was a long way dowwnn..

But finally, the elevator stopped

"We have arrived at our destination. Have a nice day."

The group walked out. Shrouded in empty darkness. It was unsettling, just coming out of an elevator that was ready to belong in Sonic's Casino Night Zone. Dr. Light clapped his hands twice. And the lights came on in a linear straight path forward. Lan realized he was in a narrow corridor. He could almost touch the walls with both arms outstretched.

"Come with me  
And you'll be  
In a world of  
Pure imagination"

Dr. Light led the group, swinging around the corridor.

At last, they came to a door. Dr. Light stopped. The whole group tensed.

"This is the last door. What you see next will be something only know by the people standing here right now. What happens here does not leave this facility, unless otherwise noted. Is that understood?"

The whole group shook there heads. Lan was breathless.

"Then lady, gentlemen, and robot, I give you my personal laboratory.

The door opened, there was a great flash of bright light..

* * *

What Lan saw next almost made him scream with excitement.

The laboratory was HUUUGE!

It had a nice teal wall paint. Machines were around spinning, blinking. Some were buys away at construction, only being shown by mirrors._" I could spend forever here. _ Lan thought. _This place is beautiful._

_"_All my life," Dr. Light started "I have been working on the advancement of robotic technology. Making robots stronger, faster, better. But then, I began to try to intertwine them with man. I tried to give them personalities, feelings souls. I knew what a problem that could be, so I did it in secret. protected by the government. but to no avail, I could never quite do it, no matter how much I tried. But then I finally discovered Biometal."

He paused, turned around and smiled at Roll. " And with Biometal, I was able to make Roll. And the rest of what you see before you."

"Dr. Light!" Dr. Light! You're finally here!." A voice cried out.

"Here comes another one of my Biometal creations. Auto! Good to see you!"


	6. Chapter 6 : Arise

For a second, Lan swore that this was all a dream, and the little fat Martian was part of his imagination. "Auto" did not look human at all. He had yo-yos for eyes, a green head. He had an apron-like hull, fit with a handlebar and red man-boobs. His round torso seemed to be mainly yellow. His limbs were green with metallic connectors. AND THAT GOOFY VOICE. If it was not terrifying, it was comical.

" So, this is the Hikari family? They all look so adorable!" He looked at Lan " so, how do you feel about your new family member?"

" SO then Auto," Dr. Light realized that Lan had less than 3 seconds to hold a straight face. "Is everything ready?"

"Why yes, of course. Down that room over there!" There was a white door with a DO NOT ENTER SIGN.

" I'll be back everyone. " Dr. Light followed Auto past the door.

Once they were gone. Dr. Hikari looked back at the group. " So Lan, what do you think of Auto? he seems nice enough."

" I think... I've been traumatized."

* * *

Dr. Light and Auto walked down a corridor until the reached a mirror with a door on its side, leading to the room. Inside the room were two pods. Dr. Light looked at the control panel. After punching in a code, a button popped up.

"Showtime."

ACTIVATING POD INITIALIZATION IN 3...2...1...

There was a flash of light, and a flood of gas as the pod room clouded up.

DOORS OPENING NOW

The gas began to filter out as the doors opened.

A few minuets later, the pod doors were opened. Dr. Light stared at his two creations. He found the microphone on the keyboard. Time to make contact.

" Rock? Can you hear me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Boy Meets Robot

10 minuets had passed, but Lan had not really noticed. Ever since his parents told him he was getting a brother, he had been so excited. Finally, someone to talk to! Roll was a great friend, and he had really grown to love her to the past 3 years, but she was not a guy. Lan really wanted a guy he could open up to; to play and hang out with,talk about sports, mechanics. Talk about dreams, fears...

He didn't want a brother that just manages and advises him on things. Is that really what he was gonna have to live with for the next 8 years? Some to boss him around? He new grades were important, but he did not want that to come between keeping him from gaming, hanging with friends...

Was everything about to go horribly wrong?

That is when the door opened.

First came Auto, a tear coming down his eye.

Then came Dr. Light. He beckoned someone behind him. "Come meet your new family boy."

A small boy walked out behind him.

He looked.. normal. A regular ten-year-old boy with spiky black hair, and average blue eyes.

" Hi everone." He had a child's normal voice, not yet gone trough puberty, but not quote high pitched.

" Its great to meet you all. My name is Rock."

He looked at Lan and outstretched his hand.

"Are you Lan? Hi there brother."


	8. Chapter 8 : Doggy!

Lan had no idea how to respond. This robot had a perfectly normal face, perfectly normal white t-shirt and jeans, and just did a perfectly normal human gesture.

He just had to make a perfect first impression.

He imagined was never quite sure how their first meeting would go. He imagined that Dr. Light would show him off a little. He never quite expected for him to show himself off. And like that. Lan didn't quite have a Plan B scenario.

Plan B reaction then : Look like an idiot while a robot that could be judging your every action just stand there smiling and holding his hand out.

HAS ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM, AND THEREFORE HAS CRASHED

"Wow Dr. Light, he's amazing!" Roll gave Rock a hug, breaking the moment.

" Yeah Tommy, you really mad a polite and handsome addition to our family." Dr. Hikari chimed in as Mrs. Hikari shook Lan.

"Well its almost 5 A.M., so maybe we should head home." Dr. Hikari was already walking to the corridor.

"Wait, I gotta bring him along too." Rock turn around and whistled to the still opened door.

A Great Dane came rushing out rushing out, like a flash of Auburn fur.

He was instantly on top of Rock, licking him and woofing excitedly.

" Rush! Boy-" Rock could hardly speak with Rush on on top of him. " I know your excited but down! Meet you new family."

" A doggy! He's so cute!" Roll was already gushing over him, scratching him behind the ears.

Lan was dumbfounded again. _I ask for a dog for forever, and he just gets one off the back? _

Then Lan heard Dr. Light say " knows many tricks already " and " does not poop in the house" and " already housebroken"

_Okay. Makes sense._

Then he noticed that rush was already sniffing him. This was followed by a big sloppy kiss.

Rock laughed " I think he likes you."

He turned to Dr. Light. "Can we go home now? Wont someone be coming soon?"

Dr. Light checked his watch. " we got 5 minutes before people start clocking in. We can't use the front, so we'll have to take the back door."

Dr Light pressed a button on the wall. A section of the wall opened, revealing a passage way. " Time to go home everyone."


	9. Chapter 9 : Family Time

Lan had been silent the ride home.

That was okay, because everyone else was talking.

How Rock was gonna affect the house.

How Rock was gonna go to school.

How Rock was going to hang out with Lan's friends.

Lan almost chimed in at that last one, but realized he was being baited in. _ITS A TRAP!_

When they got home , Dr. Hikari assumed Lan was really out. " Rock, Take Lan to your bedrooms, Don't wake him up though."

Lan could feel Rock carrying him all the way to his bed, laying him gently down on the bottom bunk. Lan heard everyone say goodnight to each other, and close their doors.

" Hey Lan? I know your not asleep. Can we talk now?"

The jig was up. He had to say something now.

Lan sat up. " Okay, ya got me, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know I'm a robot, so that means I'm perfect." Rock's face fell.

"I'm still programmed to be a ten-year old boy. I do have thoughts and feelings. Feeling of a ten- year old boy. And I really have no experience whatsoever about out the outside world other than data Dr. Light gave me. This may be asking alot, but could you help me out? Maybe I could hange out wiht some of your friends tomorrow?"

Lan remembered how Roll first acted when she was activated.

She was shy, she never knew how or what to act or say, pretty much rejecting any human feelings she had. All she really did was clean the house. She didn't know what to say to anyone.

Lan didn't exactly help, he had no idea what to say to here either. He did not know what to expect of this robot that was supposed to be a human girl.

It took time, but eventually they became close.

And now that Lan was older and had experience, he knew he could help Rock out just fine.

"Sure Rock, I'm meeting friends at the park tomarr- today at 1:30. You can come with, and bring Rush if you want. I'm already bringing Roll, so two more wont be a problem."

Rock smiled "Thanks Lan, your awesome." Rock climbed into bed

"Good night Lan. Sleep tight."

" Good night, brother."

**End of Part One**


	10. In Review

Lan Hikari is a 10 year old br living with his robotic sister Roll, his parents Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari, and his grandfather, Thomas Light. The story begins with the family going to Dr Lights secret lab, and activating Rock, a 10 year old boy who is to be Lan's brother, and Rush, the Great Dane that is the new family pet. Although it starts off awkward, the future looks bright.

Part Two is Coming Soon!

Introducing more characters and have them interact.


	11. Chapter 10 : Fresh Faces

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- CHRSHK!

An alarm clock crashed to the floor. And a girl was turning over in bed, snug in her pajamas.

"Ah, so much better."

"Roll, its time to get up, its 12:50!" A high-pitched voice urged Roll to get up.

Roll felt something jumping on here back.

"Alright fine! You win Data, I'll get up!

"You sleep too much Roll Caskett. Your only 10 years old! Don't sleep your life away! Hurry up and get dressed!"

Roll Caskett got out of bed, instantly reach for her comb. Battling her hair took 5 minutes alone, but she managed to get to maximum spikiness, at the cost of blonde clumps littering the floor. She put on her black bodysuit, her red cap, a red shirt with 2 white buttons, red shorts with white cuffs, brown glove with white cuffs and red boots.

With Data on her shoulder, Roll ran through Caskett Mansion, all the way to the door...

A firm hand grabbed her before should could leave.

Roll looked back with surprise at the man before her.

"As much as I love you being conscious finally, I must ask ,just where are you going so suddenly?"

"Glyde! You scared me! Why must you be so quiet?!"

Glyde was the family butler, I.E Roll's babysiter when her Grandfather Barrel was away. He was a tall man, and was in his signature black jacket, brown shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

"You didn't answer my question Ms. Caskett. Where are you going?" He had a stern look in his brown eyes.

"I'm going to Dentown park to meet my friends. I'll be back before 6." 

Releasing her, Glyde added " Take care, Mrs. Caskett, see you later."

And with that, Roll dashed out of the mansion.


	12. Chapter 12: Almost All Here

Dentown was a beautiful area, with a combination of luscious nature, and small and large business alike. The late summer air was giving hints to autumn's chills. One popular area was the park. It had a children's playground that was next a small skate area. This was overlooked by Dentown Pond, a wide circular body of water which was home to a few ducks and nature lovers. It always seemed to have a few painters or people taking a picture on it, especially as it looked in beautiful summer sky.

As Roll approached, she noticed people already there.

First there was Lan, the goofy kid that always seemed to be getting in something. Bright, outgoing, Lan had even helped roll out on a few of her mechanical projects.

Then Maylu, her BFF. Maylu was always the most mature of the group. Sometimes when they were messing into trouble that could have went south fast, Maylu was already there to get them out of it. She and Roll would sometimes talk around about guys, music, jewelry. She studied harder, got better grades, and constantly got on honor roll more than anyone else Roll knew.

And then there was...?

Some guy that Roll had never seen before. But MAN, he...was...cute. And he had a dog too! Roll loved animals!

"Data, how do I look?" Roll checked herself.

" C'mon Roll? Are you really gonna go after this guy? You don't even know him!"

"A. He knows Lan and Maylu. B. He's super cute. C. Mess this up and no petting or scratching for a week!" Data became silent as Roll approached them.

"Maylu! Lan! How's it going?" She gave each one of the hugs. "Who is this?" She looked at this new stranger, a pretty boy with dark hair and cute blue eyes.

"Roll, this is my brother Rock. Rock, this is Roll, the genius mechanic I was talking about.

"Good afternoon Roll. You look lovely."

_THIS IS LAN'S BROTHER? _Roll's mind shattered. She knew that Lan had a brother coming from Florida soon, but she never imagined that THIS child model could ever be related to that THAT ugly troll.

Roll was interrupted from here trauma when she noticed someone was pulling her shorts.

"Big Roll, down here! Hi!"

"Mini-me! Its great to see you! Looking cute as always!"

Roll bent down and picked here up, giving her a snugly hug.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Roll notices that the dog had its front paws on her shoulders.

And started to lick her. Tremendously.

"This is Rush. I guess he likes you." Lan chuckled.

Something caught Maylu's eye.

"Well then, look who actually got out of the house."

Roll Caskett turned around. " Emo coming in at 12 o'clock."

Lan was happy. "Great. He actually made it."

Rock was puzzled at the figure walking toward them. "Who is that Lan?"

"That Rock, is my last best friend, Geo Stelar."


	13. Chapter 13: Off to get the Curry

He had a red jacket with black lines, and white star shapes on the shoulders. His wrists were surrounded in disk-like structures. They were also laced in yellow, as were his finger-less gloves. He had a blue belt, navy blue shorts, and tall red boots.

When he finally reached the group, everyone went silent, looking at Lan to do the talking. Lan _was_ Geo's best friend, Geo didn't smile, and didn't exactly carry an air of friendliness.

_At least, not anymore. _Lan thought.

"Geo, its great to see you!" Lan gave Geo a bro-hug.

"Hey Lan." Geo's voice had a dark, dry, saddening tone in it. He looked at Rock.

"This your brother from Florida?"

"Yeah, this is Rock."

Geo looked down at Rush, who was just standing at Rock's side.

"Never mentioned a dog."

Lan thought quick. "Well surprise. Go on, introduce yourself."

Geo extended his hand "Geo. Geo Stelar."

"Rock Hikari. Pleasure to meet you."

"Welcome to DenTech City, California. When are you going back to Florida?"

"I'll be living here with Lan from now on."

"What kept you and Lan apart for so long?"

Lan tensed in his mind. _I never thought to make up a cover story! Ohhh snap!_

"I don't take winters very well. In Florida, its warm year around. Now that I'm older, my parents hope that I will be able to stay."

Lan breathed a sigh of relief.

Maylu chimed in. "I think its cool you have a fraternal twin, Lan. So, where are we going? The usual MaHa Ichiban?"

Lan's eyes sparkled. "Sure! #1 Curry it is! Let's go everyone!"

Roll just remembered that she never ate before rushing with Data out of the mansion. She was starving!

"Say Lan, that walk wont be too far right?"

"Nope. C'mon, I'll lead that way!"


	14. Chapter 14: Blindsided

The smell of herbs and spices drifted through the air as the group sat and ate in #1 Curry restaurant.

It wasn't long after the group walked in that he table was already stacked with curry bowls, requiring someone from staff to get them before the towers collapsed.

"Okay, I'm stuffed." Lan put his last curry bowl to the side."

Rock was amazed. Lan was like a bottomless pit. Rock himself had only eaten 5 bowls, Geo ate 3, Roll and Rush shared 3, and Roll Casket had 4. Meanwhile, Lan had 12, Maylu 10.

"Lan Hikari, you are such a pig. You ate literally a dozen bowls. Your round as a basketball now! We are gonna have to roll you out the door."

"Me, you had 10 yourself! You cant walk anymore, you have to waddle.!"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, does anyone have anything they want to talk about." Roll Caskett stopped the argument. "I know grandad is coming home in a few days."

Maylu stopped yelling at Lan for a second "That's great Roll! He's coming back from Australia right?"

"Right. I hope he brings me a present."

"I can't wait to go to my first year of school here in California!" Rock's eyes beamed with excitement.

'NONONONONO! Its still July... I think. I don't want to talk about school and going back to ACDC Elementary!" Lan covered his ears.

"But I have news in school!" Roll Caskett grinned. "I'll be attending ACDC with with Lan and Maylu!"

"Roll, you're getting out of private school? Great!" This came as a pleasant shock to Maylu. She was gonna go to school with her BFF.

Lan was not as thrilled. "Great. Now I get to have TWO screwballs bother me around."

Maylu struck first, delivering a sharp elbow to Lan's inflated gut. Lan double over, leaving Maylu slam his chin on the table.

"Ow Maylu! That really hurt-"

POWYA! CRKK!

Roll slammed her arm right into Lan's face, slamming him onto the floor.

"And a wicked clothesline!" Rock grinned "Now Lan, behave now. I don't want you leaving on a ambulance."

"Rock, I thought you were on my side!"

"On this side, I'm still in a seat."

" I'll keep that... in mind." Lan struggles to get back up, slouching on the table.

" Uh guys-" Geo started.

"Yeah Geo?"

"I'm going back... to public school, in- in August."


	15. Chapter 15: Getting Past Problems

The whole table just seemed to stop. Geo going back to public school?

"G-G-Geo." Lan started. He was shocked. " You haven't been in public school since , since the... _Peace. _You dropped out 3 months later."_  
_

Geo closed his eyes and sighed. "I-I-I know Lan. But Mom wanted me out of the house more and back in school-"

"This isn't about your mother Geo, this is about _you_." Maylu interrupted.

Lan leaned over the table. "What school are going to?" If it was ACDC Elementary, Lan could be there for Geo. Geo was going to need help is he was going to _stay_ in school.

"I'm going to Echo Ridge Elementary."

Lan's heart sank. "But, it would so much better if you were with us. You were in school with us before! What happened?"

"Echo Ridge Elementary wasn't built then, and we live in different counties. It'll-It'll give me a fresh start."

"Geo, are you ready for this?" Maylu looked across the table nervously.

"I don't really wanna do it, but I know it has to be done. Its for the better." Geo slouched in his table, looking at the floor.

Lan tried his best to pick up the mood. "I guess we don't have much time then. Let's go out somewhere else."

He stood up "There is a mini-golf course somewhere around here. Let's go check it out!"

Rock was puzzled "Don't we have to pay for all of this?"

Lan turned around and noticed the chefs were giving him the evil eye.

"So..." He laughed nervously. "How much did this all cost?"

"$85.73. So either pay up or get to the dishes." Was the response that came from the kitchen.

"ROLL! Thanks for paying for us. We love you so much." He tried to hug her, but she managed to push him off.

"Why do I have to pay? YOU at the most."

"You have the most money, you live in a mansion for crying out loud! Dont be so stingy."

"Uhhhh fine. But I go first when we golf!"

Roll left 5 twenties on the table from her purse and headed for the door

"Let's go guys, before Lan sucks me dry!"


	16. Chapter 16: Here Comes a Bonne

"FORE!"

Lan Hikari swung with all his might as an orange golf ball. It ricocheted off plastic rocks, trees, and finally coming to a stop 3 feet from the hole.

As he cheered and patted himself on the back, Maylu was incensed. "Jesus Christ Lan! Its a golf ball, not a missile!"

Lan had a smile on his face. "Its my personal strategy, its brilliant! Just look at the course now!"

Maylu looked. Lan put a few dents in the plastic, but he did get close.

"So, you got close. Next time do it without the cannon fire."

"Now look at where your ball is Maylu."

Maylu was confused. "I could have sworn my ball was on the hill, how did it get to the base?"

_Wait a second..._

She stared at Lan. "You didn't..."

Lan shrugged. "What can I say? I'm brilliant right? That's why it takes me so long to play. I gotta time everything juuuuuuuuuuuust right..."

He managed to dodge the club that was within an inch of his head.

"WOAH THERE. Maylu, its just a game! Remember?"

"Your right Lan, it is! Let me congratulate you all over your face!"

As she was chasing Lan around, Geo made another birdie.

"Nice Geo" Rock smiled "-3 out of 4 holes." He turned to Roll Casket "This here is your par shot Roll. Don't mess up!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Step aside." Roll wasn't too good at golfing. Only -1 when everone else had -2 or better. And that was a long par shot...

"You can do it Roll!" Data cheered her from the sidelines.

_Okay, here we go. _Roll aimed at the hole and fired. It was getting closer, closer...

WHAM! A pink golf club slammed into the ball, knocking it off target.

Roll turned around, fists clenched. "WHO DID THAT?"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. It seemed that Roll Caskett failed again."

She had a pink heeled shoes, black pantyhose, a blue mini jacket, peircing green eyes, and hair that seemed to be horned going backward. But what caught Rock's eye was her shirt. More specifically, the skull logo on here shirt. It was a circle, big black eyes, and buck teeth.

"That's the logo for Bonne Industries, and I identify her as Tron Bonne. What's she doing here?"

"Ooooooh" Tron Bonne cooed. "Who are the two cuties Caskett? How did you get two guys looking like that to drool over _you?_ Is she paying you guys?

"Get her Ms. Tron!" "Go! Go! Go! Ms. Tron!" Rock turned, and saw two strange machine creatures behind him. They were small, no taller than a yard. They were blue from the neck down with little yellow buttons, as if they were wearing overalls. But their heads were yellow with black, dilated pupils inside white for eyes.

"Thanks Servbots." she looked at them with pride. Then looked back at Roll.

"So you want to play Caskett? Alright then. FORE!"


	17. Chapter 17 : Teeing Off

"EEEK! EEEK! EEEK!" Data was scared. He and Roll were taken by surprise and were surrounded by Tron Bonne and two of her henchbots! He leaped onto Roll's shoulder to protect his master.

"Shut that monkey up!" Tron snapped.

CLICK! CLICK!

Immediately, two golf balls came flying in Roll's direction. One hit her right in the cheekbone, taking her off her feet and knocking her hat off. Tron caught her hat in midair, slammed it to the ground, and stomped on it.

"C'mon Caskett! Your being pathetic!"

Roll struggled to stand on her knees, still dizzy from the blow. _Two golf balls, but only one hit me. Did the other miss or...NO. NO!__  
_

She turned and saw Data. "DATA!"

The robot had been hit by the other golf ball, and was lying on the ground motionless.

Roll crawled to her best friend, tears already running down her face. "DATA! SPEAK TO ME!"

Data's monkey face screen had been cracked, and was starting to glitch out.

SYSTEM SHUTDOWN.

Data's face simply became a cracked screen of blank peach, leaving only his shape and design.

"DAATAAAAAA!" Roll Casket cried for a few seconds, then seemed to pick herself up.

"It-Its okay Data." Roll got on one foot. "We'll get back to the mansion. And I'll fix you aaalll up... I promise."

She started to walk away.

"Oh, your not going _anywhere _Caskett! I'm just getting started with you."

Tron yelled at her Servbots. "Pelt her again!"

Roll saw two more golf balls coming to her face. She hugged Data close to her chest.

"I promise Data... I'll protect you..."

THWACK! THWACK!


	18. Chapter 18: Fencing Club

A golf club came in and swatted the round missiles away just as they were about to hit Roll.

Rock Hikari stepped out in front of Roll.

"That's enough of that."

He turned around to Roll. "Roll, stay down, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion."

"But Rock.. I have to get Data out of here, and back to the mansion..."

"Isn't there someone you can call to come _here?"_

"That's right. There is Glyde. I think I'll call him."

"That's right Roll. Call Glyde, and lay down."

Rock gently took Roll, who was having trouble balancing herself, and laid her down.

He turned to Tron, brandishing his club. "If you don't leave right now, i swear to you, you'll regret it."

Tron let out a peal of laughter.

"So your her _bodyguard!_ Its a shame that I'll have to mess up that pretty face of yours. Oh well. Servbots!"

3 more servbots leapt out of the shadows, standing in front of Tron Bonne, clubs and balls at the ready.

"Swarm him !"

They instantly began pelting golf balls at Rock. He juked to the side, and the servbots began to spread out.

He still had the 2 behind him to watch out for. He deflected one as the other whizzed past his ear. He turned to the sound of rushing air and just blocked a golf club form coming down on his back.

"En garde!" Tron Bonne said with a menacing smile.

Rock thrusted, and Tron dodged it with a lovely flourished that left her back nice and open...

This time he put his leg into it, and lunged for Tron. But suddenly, a golf ball hit his ankle, knocking him off balance.

He stumbled, and then took a full-momentum backswing right to the jaw. He flew a few feet and landed on a plastic log.

Tron laughed in triumph" Too easy. That should teach you to keep out of Bonne business."

She turned to Roll "And as for _you,_ Caskett-"

"Miss Tron! Ms. Tron!" "Help us! Help us!' "AAAAIIIIIIIEEE"

"What's wrong guys?" Tron Bonne turned around in alarm.

"YOU!" What do you think your doing?" She charged with her golf club.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM RIGHT NOW!"


	19. Chapter 19: Useless?

He hadn't a clue what to do.

It had been a pretty normal day, then in a flash, a mini-golf course became a war zone. Then that crazy girl that Geo recognized as Tron Bonne had shown up looking for fight, and she had brought these living Lego Men with her.

_Wait, shouldn't they be friends. They ARE on-_

He saw Roll and Data go down, and worry became outright horror.

_Okay, this is too much! What is wrong with this girl? We need to get out of here._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. Rock was steel-eyed, teeth clenched.

"Get out of here. go get help."

Rock walked down a green, club in hand, while Geo sprinted away into the next room.

_I've got to find Maylu. This is insane! It's a golf course, not an underground fight club!_

_"Really? Is this how I taught you to solve your problems? By running away and letting a friend take care of you? _

Geo stopped, gripped by this new voice.

Why_ did you just set there and let that girl get beat up? Why are you running away while the other guy stays and fights? Damnit Geo, when are you gonna stop being so useless?!"_

Geo turned around and walked back into the room, completely emotionless.

"I'm not useless." He whispered as he hit the nearest servbot. He watched it crash into a wall.

He took the fallen golf club and threw it at a servbot position in a plastic palm tree. It hit with a thud, and the servbot came crashing down, knocked out.

A third servbot took a ball and swung it at Geo. Turning his golf club into a baseball, he managed to knock it right back at the minion, hitting it right in the temple.

"AAAAIIIIIIIEEE" It cried out as it flew backward.

The remaining two henchbots were calling out for their master.

"Miss Tron! Ms. Tron!" "Help us! Help us!"

Geo ran forward and kicked one right in the back of back of the head, launching it into a plastic alligator's mouth.

"YOU!" What do you think your doing?" Tron Bonne was enraged "GET AWAY FROM THEM RIGHT NOW!"


	20. Chapter 20: Miss Me?

Tron ran on a bridge and jumped off, ready to smash Geo's head in with an overhead cleave attack.

Geo chose to dive under, and behind him he heard a nasty THWACK!

That's when he noticed Rock lying on a log.

"Rock!" He turned around to Tron Bonne, teeth clenched. "You hurt him."

"Yeah, and now I'm really gonna hurt you!"

Tron kept aiming wildly at Geo's face, swinging and lunging. Geo had to duck, parry, dodge, and block over and over again, never going on the offensive because he was too busy blocking and glancing behind him.

As they neared a water hazard of a tiny river, Geo saw his chance. Tron missed, and he caught her with a knee to the gut. She double over, and Geo grabbed her by the side and threw her into the water. There was splash, and Geo took here club.

"Stay down, I've had enough of you."

Geo felt something at his foot and looked down. The last servbot was kicking him in the shoe.

"Stay away from Miss Tron!"

As Geo picked it up, it started to wail out. Geo examined it "Where is this things off switch. Huh? What are you-"

The servbot had a menacing smile on its face. It gripped Geo's wrists with its metallic hands

"Stun hands, go!"

Geo felt a surge of electricity go through his body. "ZZZZIPPP ZAAAAAP!"

He dropped the servbot and fell to one knee.

_Oh god, that hurts._

Geo's whole body was shaking. As he tried to control himself, Tron took opportunity with her club. Swinging with all of her might, she connected right to Geo's face. He corkscrewed through the air, and came headfirst on a plastic volcano, unconscious.

"Never touch my servbots again!" Tron added.

"Yay! Go Miss Tron!" The servbot was jumping in glee.

Tron bent down and rubbed the little bot's head. "You did great too #32, your getting a special reward when we get back home okay?"

"YAY!"

CLOCK!

A golf ball hit #32 in the back of the head. He fell face first into the ground, out like a light.

Tron was shocked

"Are you okay?"

She looked over, shock turning to anger.

"WHO DID THAT?"

"Forget about me Tron?"

"You."

"YOU!"

"CASKETT!"


	21. Chapter 21: And the Winner Is

"How does it feel Tron?" Roll said angrily. club in hand.

"How does it feel to have something you love get hurt right in front of you?" A red welt under her eye was still growing.

She pointed her club at her rival.

"Answer me Tron! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!"

Tron Bonne looked at the ground, face empty.

"It feels," She was fighting back tears. "LIKE I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FACE IN!"

She took her golf club and charged.

"Hiya!"

Roll met her halfway, their club heads interlocking.

Both retreating back, both charged again and both started swinging.

CHRSHNK! CHINK! CRSSHH!

The animosity could be felt with each swing.

And yet, as hard as each swung, no matter how much they swung, they were no closer to putting away their enemy.

Then, something caught Roll's eye. She ran toward it, with Tron chasing her every step of the way.

Roll picked up a golf ball and chucked it at Tron.

Tron swung it back at Roll, and while Roll was able to duck under it, Tron slammed her golf club into Roll, pinning her to the ground. She dug her knees into Roll, pinning her even more.

"Got you now, Caskett!" Tron was laughing maniacally.

Tron swung at Roll's face with an overhead cleave, Roll blocked it with her own, and Tron pushed down, closer, and closer to Roll's face. It was getting harder to breathe...

Roll pushed her club out to the side, sending both flying. She reached up and punched the distracted Tron in the jaw.

As Tron fell off her, Roll took some sand from a bunker and threw it into her eyes.

Tron fell back in pain, and she dashed to the nearest bit of water.

Roll picked up a club.

She stealthily walked over to Tron Bonne, who was washing her eyes out.

"Never bother me again!" Roll swung with all of her might, connecting the club right at Tron's forehead.

It hit with a nasty CRRRACKKKK! and Tron's head went into the water, unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22: Ice Cream Club

"Mmmmmmm. Strawberry. Delicious."

She rested her head on the shoulder of her bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"I'm sooooo glad we worked out our problems Lan."

"Yeah Maylu." Lan said nervously while eating his banana split. "Me too."

"Oooooh. Are you two on a date?" Roll strolled in to the ice cream shop.

"You got it Roll." Lan said, putting his arm around Maylu. "I finally got Maylu to fall for my incredible charm."

Maylu had an amused look on her face, and ducked under Lan's arm.

"No Roll, this isn't a date. Were just taking a break from golfing and getting ice cream. Want some?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Roll pressed her face against the glass.

"Lemme see... I want bubble gum!"

"Okay then sweetie, what toppings?"

"This one... and this one... and this one. How many can i pick."

"As wanna as you want kiddo. Lan is treating us, right Lan?"

Lan laughed...nervously. "Of course! have what ever you want..."

After she picked out 6 toppings, she then asked for it "x-tra large".

Total amount spent on everyone : $27.

Lan sighed, and swiped he credit card.

_This card was for emergencies only. Not ice cream!_

He felt Roll giving him a hug.

"Thanks Lan, I had to walk Rush around the city, and I was tired from all that walking. Ice cream will be just be the thing I need to cool down!"

"Yeah Lan. Your a great brother." Maylu was finishing off her ice cream. "Wait, Is that Rush clawing at the door? What's he got in his mouth?"

Roll opened the door. The dog bounded to Maylu's feet, and dropped a golf club out of his jaws.

Maylu picked it up, avoiding the drool.

"Oh would you look at that, a golf club." Maylu began swinging it around aimlessly... but it was enough to make Lan jump from his seat.

"Geez, Lan relax. Let's say we both go back to the golf course now?"


	23. Chapter 23: Cleaning up

As they strolled up to the front entrance, Maylu noticed two things in the parking lot.

A Das Auto with a familiar shaped skull logo on the side.

And a familiar Acura in a nearby slot.

She put two and two together.

_NO._

She started dashing for the door, tightening her grip on the club.

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_They've probably already started killing each other. I leave for 10 minutes..._

She found what she expected.

* * *

"Ms. Caskett, are you sure that your going to be alright? I think your cheekbone may be cracked."

"Forget about me Glyde! What about Data? Will he be alright?"

Glyde examined Data, running his fingers through the monkey robot's exterior. He gave the crack a nasty look, but didn't seem too worried. "He took a decent beating all right, but with the Biometal in him and some time in the repair shop, he'll be bouncing before tea time."

Roll's eyes lit up, and she hugged her butler."That's the best news I've heard all day!"

"I am more concerned about your friends though-"

"ROLL! What happened here?" Maylu burst into the room, golf club in hand.

"Ah, I see Ms. Sakurai is all right. And Mr. Hikari! That's two! Were on fire!"

Maylu looked around. "Where's Tron-"

She saw her sitting on the ground, leaning next to a windmill, still out cold.

Lan was shocked.

"I know that those two hated each other, but this is too much!"

He and Maylu had to step over a few down servbots to reach Glyde and Roll.

"Wait," Lan became alarmed. " Where is Geo and Rock?"

"Ah ooa herya." Rock Hikari was stirring and sitting on a log.

Lan walked up to him, concern all over his face. "Your jaw is broken, don't talk."

"And Mr. Stelar is still unconscious. Judging from all that blood, he's got a busted nose."

Glyde picked Geo up, and Lan noticed how much a a tiny ragdoll that Geo, the tallest of their circle, looked on him.

"So, what do we do with Tron?" Maylu was use Tron's phone. "Here, let me call Teisel..."

"Teisel? This is Maylu, Tron's friend."

"Yes, soccer season has not started yet."

"Yes, Tron got in a fight with Roll."

"Were at Dentowns Mini-Golf park."

"Yes, I'll keep Tron as a starter with me and Roll."

"Okay, bye."

"So," Maylu put Tron's phone back in her pocket. "He'll be here in an hour."

"And we will be in Caskett mansion tending the wounded and wondering what to say to your parents." He gave Lan his car keys. "Unlock the doors, we'll be outside shortly. Lan headed for the door.

"I'll get Roll and Rush. Maylu, take care of Rock."

Before he exited the door, Lan said one last thing.

"This means I won right? I mean, I _was_ -4."


	24. Chapter 24 : Project Volnutt?

Lan had never actually been inside Caskett Mansion, and when he thought about it, Roll never talked a lot about it.

IT.

WAS.

AMAZING.

Maylu stared opened-mouthed. "Roll, you never told me how beautiful your mansion is."

Roll shrugged, walking fast toward the other end of the house, clutching Data. "Yeah, I guess it looks nice."

The interior was Victorian style, all vanilla colored. A large main room that separated into the kitchen, the back rooms, and the upstairs bedrooms and baths.

Glyde was coming down the stairs.

"Geo is resting in my bedroom. In Roll's bedroom, we have a 60" flat screen and several gaming systems. The are plenty of snacks in the kitchen, so help yourselves. More than enough to keep you entertained. Your parents should be arriving soon with pajamas since you will be sleeping here tonight. Just relax and enjoy yourselves for now. Me and Roll will be back after we repair Data. Good day."

Rock was in the kitchen, while Lan, Maylu, Roll, and Rush got settled in. Glyde and Roll went to the back rooms.

"So Lan," Maylu said, turning on the WiiU. "Up for a game of Mario Kart 8?"

Lan stopped, looked at her, and gave her the most condescending look ever. "Are you serious? Ah... I-I-I can't even." He sighed.

"Maylu, how long have you been friends with Roll?"

"Since 2nd grade."

"And how many times how you've been to this mansion?"

"This is the first time."

"And your gonna waste that on Mario Kart? Come on!" Lan tiptoed down the stairs. "Hey Rock! Are they gone yet? Did you see where they went?"

The response was two claps.

_Yes! Yes!_

"Ugh... Wait up Lan!"

They met up with Rock as he was at the door. It had a security alarm.

Rock put in a code.

BEEP! BEEP! LOCK DISABLED!

"All right! Let us move!"

Lan lead the way.

* * *

They came into an emporium.

There was a banner on the back wall that said

"BARREL CASKETT MUSEUM"

Maylu remembered what Roll said about her grandfather Barrel.

He started out as engineer, building planes and cars.

Deciding to to see the Earth and explore humanity's mysteries, he left home and became a world class traveler, exploring uncharted regions of the world. He became known as "Barrel the invincible."

He wrote about his adventures and became a renowned author.

Then he met Drakkon and Martha Bonne, two entrepreneurs, and they became business partners, forming Caskett Corporations; leading the world in exploration, and Bonne Industries; being the spark that makes the world go.

"Woah what's this?" Lan was looking at a few pictures on the wall.

Maylu recognized the picture.

"Those are the Nino Ruins. Somewhere in South America."

Lan moved to left. The next picture showed some kind of diamond shaped object. There was something in it, but Lan couldn't make it out.

Stepping to the left again, he was now in front of a door.

PROJECT VOLNUTT

DO NOT ENTER.

"Project Volnutt? This sounds interesting..."


	25. Chapter 25: Welcome Back Mr Stelar

Maylu pulled Lan back as he was about to open the door.

"Lan, we REALLY should not go in there. It gives me a creepy feeling."

"C'mon Maylu, were is your sense of adventure?"

Rock tugged on Lan's shoulder too, shaking his head. Maylu kept trying to talk him out of it.

"We are NOT going in their Lan. We have no idea what is on the other side of that door. Do you want your face to end up like Barrel's?"

Lan shuddered at the thought. The left side of Barrel's head was metallic, and he didn't try to hide it one bit. The gray metallic left side was quite a contrast to his human skinned right. The only human like feature were his eyebrows, and beard and mustache combo.

"Alright then, we can leave now."

Lan backed away from the door, and then ran back to the entrance.

* * *

He woke up on a bed. The first thing he felt was a splitting headache.

_That's right, that girl, those robots... ow, and my nose._

He got out of the bed, holding his nose

"I gotta get to a mirror. Wait, where am I?"

Geo looked around.

"I recognized this room, but I gotta make sure...

He looked outside the window, and saw a river far away.

"Yeah, I'm back in Caskett Mansion."

He walked into the bathroom and examined his nose in the mirror. It had been flattened by that club.

"So I get beat up by Dorothy and the Lollipop Guild. That's not embarrassing at all." He sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

_Maybe I really am useless..._

"So, we have been upstairs all along, we never followed them." Lan was walking up the stairs.

He noticed Geo.

"Oh Geo, your up, cool. Wanna play some Mario Kart 8?"


	26. Chapter 26: Secrets Abound

"So, lemme ged di straith." Rock Hikari was talking with a broken jaw over soup.

"Waywu, Roll, and Dwan all pway ah a dame soccer tame?"

After Lan translated, Maylu nodded her head.

"Yeah, we all play on the same team, and I'm captain. I'm pretty much the only person those two will listen to to break up a fight."

"She. Started It." Roll said, in between bites of pizza.

"Yeah. _This_ time."

"So Roll, I was wondering..." Lan was struggling to get his words out

"Yeah Lan?"

"Do you know what Project Volnutt is?"

Roll dropped her pizza, mouth wide open. "What did you say?"

"I asked what Project V-v-v-volnutt was."

Roll leaned toward, shock, slowly giving to anger. "How do u know that Project Volnutt exists?"

"We uh, followed you Glyde past the back room."

"You WHAT?"

Roll hunched over Lan, teeth clenched.

"Why were you spying on me? You weren't supposed to be down there. Grandpa's work is top secret!"

Maylu rushed for the save. "Roll. Were your best friends, not strangers. Don't be so mad at him."

"Oh, I'm sorry Maylu, I just don't like people running around my house. Grandpa has so many dangerous thing in some of the hallways."

"W-What do you mean?" Lan seemed spooked.

"Well, there's-"

"Guys, this is the first time we have all been in Caskett Mansion at the same time, lets not ruin it." Geo pick up a Wii remote

"You guys wanna do tennis or something?"

Lan phone rang. "Its my parents, i gotta take this." He ran to the bathroom.

"Yeah Mom,

You'll be here in 5 mins? Great! Thanks for letting me sleep over.

Listen, I need a favor..."


	27. Chapter 27: Soon

"Time for bed children, say your goodnight now and sweet dreams."

Roll yawned. " Wow. Doing life or death combat with your mortal enemy sure takes its toll. I'm exhausted." Roll fell back on her bed.

"Maylu got under her sleeping bag. "Yeah, I'm ready for bed. Good night guys."

Roll gave Lan and Rock kisses on the cheek "Good night brothers!"

"Good night girls."

Rock, Geo, and Lan went into the guest room.

Rock threw his sleeping bag down.

"Well I had an interesting first day, is it always like this with you guys?"

Lan and Geo thought about it. "Kinda." "It was extreme for the norm."

Rock smiled as he set into his sleeping bag. "I cant wait more adventures!"

As he system shut down, his last thought was

"I wonder what's gonna happen next..."

* * *

Midnight

Pacific Ocean

Waves splashed across a small island that wasn't even there.

On this island was a fortress, a secret kept hidden form the entire world.

A man sat in a dark room, for many years he had called this island his home.

Building power.

Planning.

Lurking.

Waiting.

At last, the time had come

His revenge would be complete.

He was finally set to wage war

against the WORLD.

_SKRTCH! SKRTCH! CLOP! CLAKC! DUM! DUMND! CLAP! CLOCK! CLAP! SCRTCH!_

There were coming.

His grand designs.

And grand instruments of his vengeance and conquest.

"Gentlemen, I am so glad you are are finally here."

He stood up from his chair and looked at each of his 6 masterpieces.

"Do you know what one of the most chaotic days of the year are?"

He paused, and put a small smile under his gray bat mustache.

"Back to School. The kids are rushing back to school. the parents have to change their schedules. Everyone has to worry about how they'll fit in. Meeting people. Its just one whole day of disarray."

"That makes it the PERFECT day to begin our conquest."

He turned behind him to a large computer screen.

"Your first target is DenTech City, California. That is where Dr. Light currently resides."

Behind him, he could hear fists clenching and growling.

"Destroy the city, cause mayhem, and warn the world of its impending doom."

"Now be off! Gather the army! and prepare for battle!"

"I will be leading you form here, while Break Man leads you at the front."

Wily looked up.

"You can come down now Break Man. Please grace us with your presence."

Not one hint of life came from the dark, shadowy ceiling.

Wily chuckled. "I guess not then."

He turned back to his creations.

"Robot Masters. Travel to the Mexican shores, and travel north to reach DenTech City. Back to school begins in a few weeks, so you have ample time to plan."

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Now be off!"

He laughed manically, his loud voice echoing throughout the walls of his castle.

He could feel it.

He was on the verge of victory.

All these years of pain would ultimately end in triumph.

The world would be HIS.

Thomas light would gravel at his FEET!

ALBERT WILY WILL RULE ALL!

"LET THE AGE OF WILY BEGIN!"

End of Part 2


	28. Chapter 28 : In Review 2

Roll Caskett lives with her monkey best friend Data inside Caskett Mansion. When here grandfather Barrel isnt around, she is parented by her butler Glyde.

She goes into Dentown to meet her friends Maylu, Lan, Geo, and meets Rock, Lan's brother from Florida.

As they go golfing, the group is attacked by Roll's arch nemesis Tron Bonne, and a few of her servbots.

Roll defeats Tron, and the group goes back to the mansion.

In the mansion, Lan comes across a door labeled PROJECT VOLNUTT, but never finds out what's inside.

* * *

As the group sleeps in the mansion, the evil Dr. Wily is sending his army to attack Dentech City! The world is unknowingly about to feel a force like none ever seen before.

**And that's Part 2! Thank you to ****everyone who keeps reading! I will go back and re-write chapter 1 over again.**

**In Part 3, I will introduce characters from another series not talked about, Mega Man himself, and battling the Robot Masters!**

**See ya soon!**


	29. Chapter 29: Back to School

Mid August

Monday

Back to School for all Students in Echo Ridge and DenTech City

* * *

She walked into his room, he still calmly asleep.

As she put her hand on his cheek, she felt a twinge of guilt.

_He looks so peaceful... my sleeping beautiful little angel._

_I don't want to wake him up, just look how good he's sleeping._

_Ever since Kelvin disappeared, Geo's been so depressed._

_And now he's just sleeping like a lamb._

_Maybe's he finally moving on?_

_I know he wont be going to school with Lan, but maybe he could make some friends?_

_Maybe i could give him a few more minutes? He many need that rest..._

She weighed it in her head.

_No, he needs to get up. Let's get him up Hope._

Hope Stelar gently awoke her son from sleep.

He opened one eye.

"Huuuuuuh?"

"Good morning sleepyhead." She gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Its time to get up Geo. Come downstairs, I made pancakes."

* * *

He walked up to the school steps of his new school.

"Echo Ridge Elementary."

Walking through the hallway he looked at his schedule.

"Mrs. Mari."

He looked up, and saw a looked at lot of unfamiliar faces, meeting and greeting each other, but no one talking to him.

Good. He didn't come to talk to them anyway.

He was only here because he had to.

Eventually, he found Mrs Mari's class. She wasn't there, but the door was open. So he just walked in, dropped his bag and sat down.

Everything was going to be new, his didn't want the change, and he still didn't feel completely ready for it.

He didn't really want to be here. But it was for the better, he knew that in his heart of hearts.

"Lan Hikari? What are YOU _doing_ here?"

Geo Stelar was in the door. Completely shocked and confused, mouth open.

Lan turned around in his seat and gave Geo a sly smile.

"Geo! Its great to see you. I didn't expect for you to be here! Welcome to Echo Ridge Elementary. I guess we will be graduating together!"


	30. Chapter 30: Gang's All Here

Geo felt someone hug him from behind.

"Hey there Geo."

Then he felt someone else put their arms around him.

"Fancy meeting you here Geo."

Now Geo REALLY couldn't believe his eyes.

"Maylu, and Roll?"

"Don't forget about me." Rock Hikari stepped into the room as the group sat on the desks.

Geo needed a moment to gather his words.

"What are all of you guys doing here?"

Lan stood up.

"You said you were coming here right? We all decided to come join you. Just like old times."

"But I told you guys in like, late July!"

"I called in a favor or two. We all decided to come and help."

Maylu stepped in. "Geo, were your friends. Friends support each other. This war you fight... you wont fight it alone."

Lan gave Geo a hug."I'll always be there for you man."

Tears start running down Geo's face.

_They did all of this, on a DIME... just for me._

"Thanks, I love you guys."

"Oh come on now, hugs for everyone." Rock joined in the group hug, so did Roll and Maylu.

The bell rang as more people poured into the classroom.

"Well, lets get this over with." Lan sat down.

"Aaaaaaaah. I don wanna be in schoooooooool!"


	31. Chapter 31: Wile E Coyotron

She would never see it coming.

She was going to get her sooooooo _good._

After spending 6 hours looking at the city map, and camera footage from ser she had devised the perfect trap to catch that wretch Roll Caskett.

She'll be walking past here any second now, and Tron Bonne was in the bushes, with about a gazillion water balloons at the ready.

Roll Caskett was going to show up to her new school on the very first day soaking wet! How EMBARRASSING!

"While _I_ show up to the first day looking FABULOUS!" She smirked and giggled.

She could see it now.

That stupid Caskett would walk by, totally oblivious to the trap set for her.

And then a million tons of water would come crashing down on her, soaking her down to her undies.

And to top it off, that scream.

That ever-so-satisfying scream of agony and terror

YES.

JUST. YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS.

She could wait all day, and it would be totally worth it.

She anticipated her prey coming. And with servebots put in place, no way would she miss this.

And she waited.

And waited.

And WAITED.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS TAKING HER SO LONG?" Tron was irked. She was started to sweat from the humidity.

She checked her watch, it was 11:30.

"Servebots!" She hissed on her communicator, "You said Caskett left the mansion on foot right?"

"Yes Ms. Tron She was seen walking southwest toward Echo Ridge."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Tron was absolutely incensed. She had waited for Caskett for 5 hours!

"Were-were-were sorry Ms. Tron!" But Tron's mind was already lost thinking.

"Why on Earth would she go to Echo Ridge?"

Ever since Tron found out Roll had switched to ACDC Elementary in early August, Tron was determined to give Roll the "welcome party" she deserved.

Why on Earth would she leave her mansion, but no go to school?

_Maybe she was just skipping school..._

Another thought creeped into Tron's mind.

_Did she know that I had a trap set for her? But there is no way? How would she know? I only told the servbots. TEISEL doesn't even know..._

Tron thought about here servbots. She had built 40 of them, yet there were 41. Did _Roll _build the 41st one to spy on Tron?

"Ms. Tron! Ms. Tron! Roll Caskett is registered to Echo Ridge Elemetary. Not ACDC Elementary!"

"Ms. Tron! Ms. Tron!... Ms. Tron?"

There was no response from Tron Bonne.

Her mind stopped, lost in shock.

"But... But... I.. I-planned, and-and I waited..."

Dejected, Tron fell back, hitting a pulley that held the water balloons up.

_THWIP! CRICK! CRICK! CKR-SNIP!_

Tron turned around.

"Wait, what was thaaAAAAAAAAHH!"

Tron had no way of blobking or dodging the endless water balloons that were falling right on top of her.

BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!


	32. Chapter 32: Calm Before

"BRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRING"

"Well that will be all for today class! Have a nice day!"

Lan barely managed to crawl out of the classroom.

"Oh god... I was not ready, I need two more weeks, PLEASE!"

Maylu sighed. It was the same, overly dramatic act she had to deal with for years. Lan would spend the first few weeks being SUCH a BABY.

"Oh grow up Lan, I think Ms. Mari is pretty cool."

"Yeah, Ms. Swiss Rolls' nice, but I don't want to be in school!"

"Ms. Swiss Roll?"

"Yeah, because of the way her hair curls up at the end. They're like Swiss Rolls! Mmmmmmmm, _Swiiiissss Rolllllsss._"

Maylu knocked Lan upside the head with her backpack. _THWAP!_

"Lan Hikari, you are such a rude, disrespectful JERK! I can't believe you sometimes!"

"Yeah not gonna lie Maylu, they _do_ kinda look like Swiss Rolls." Roll smirked. "Good one Lan."

Maylu cut Roll a menacing look. Roll shrank back, getting ready to run.

"Not. Helping. Roll."

"YO GUYS! ARE YOU GONNA GET UP HERE?" Rock's yell startled his friends, who proceeded to race up to him and Geo.

"Soooo, you guys wanna stop at the curry shop? I think they have back to school sales there too right?" Lan licked his lips.

Rock turned to Lan, a bit sheepish.

"Lan, aren't you forgetting something?"

Lan looked around, checking himself. Then he realized something.

"Yeah you're right. We should probably call mom and dad first."

Rock face-palmed. "Damn it Lan! We have to swing around the school and get Roll. You know, Roll! Your little sister?"

Lan made a big _Oh_ with his mouth.

"Sorry about that. Lets go there now."

* * *

"See you tomorrow guys!" Roll was waving good-bye to some of her classmates. The she sprinted for Rock and gave him a big hug.

"Already making friends I see! Your're such a great girl!"

"Thanks Rock! How was your day?" She whispered into his ear. "How did Geo react?"

"Its was good." He leaned in. "We'll talk about it later."

"SOOOOOOOO." Lan put his shoulder of Rock winking, "Now that we are all here, let's go eat?"

Rock sighed. "Ugh, you win. Let's go get some curry."


	33. Chapter 33: On the Horizon

"Ahhh, another fine day at #1 Curry."

Lan Hikari sat back ion his chair fully satisfied, and about 3 times bigger.

"Yeah, you know that Lan is full when the chair starts creaking." Maylu cupped her ears. "You can hear it too. Sqeeeeeee!"

"Oh really, we'll your're..."

While Lan and Maylu were arguing again, Roll was calling Glyde on her cell phone. Or at least _trying_ to.

"Huh... that's weird, no reception."

She stood up. "Well then, I guess we better go home then."

BZZZT BZZBT BZZZT ZZZRP! ACRRSSHHSHS! SHSHSCRSSHRS! BZZZT! CHRASHS!

The light's went out.

For about 5 second, the place seemed completely void of life. Not one sound echoed around the restaurant.

Roll sat back down, more than slightly terrified. "OKAY! OKAY! WE'LL PAY NOW! HERE'S A 100$ TIP TO GO WITH IT!" She shrank under the table "I wanna go home."

A voice hissed out from the kitchen in the back. "YAHOOT!" GET THE LIGHTS BACK WORKING!"

"Wait Maddy, maybe we can get a $200 tip out of them! A voiced squealed out in delight

"Yeah, along with the cops Zap! Brilliant idea!"

"Wait where did they go? Lemme get a flashlight..."

The flashlight's yellow beam revealed $175 dollars in total on the counter.

"Its no $200 dollar tip." Zap said, picking it up "but it'll do."

* * *

The group had managed to sneak outside, with out a single word being said. Only until after they were in an alleyway a black from #1 curry did they dare speak.

"Okay, remind me to never go back in there. Damn it! C'mon Glyde, PLEASE pick up. Ugh, the phone connection is STILL down."

Rock noticed something, and he could feel his body start to tremble all the way down to his circuits.

"Guys, I dont think the family-friendly folks at #1 Curry are responsible for the lights going out. Look at the crowd, look at the buildings."

A crowd had gathered in the streets of the surrounding area.

Geo was puzzled. _What are all of these people doing __onside? Shouldn't they all be working.._

"Woah, I think the whole city is in a blackout guys." Maylu looked at the buildings. Not a single light appeared to be on in the shops,

not in the stores,

Not in the towers, not anymore.

The streets where filled with tension and fear.

For there seemed to be no power, ANYWHERE.


	34. Chapter 34:Storm's A Brewin

She set her tea glass down, her mind relaxing.

Lost in the surrounding air of calming plants and _smooooooooooooooth jaaaaaaaazzzzzzzz, _where Hope Stelar's fears, worries, stress, pain.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh, rest."

"Ken! I'll be back soon!"

As the reached the door.

CRICK! CRZAAASH! DOOOOMMMMMM!

The lights went out in the store.

"Ken, are you alright?"

It had been a slow day a the plant shop where she worked.

She looked at the clock, 3:45.

_He should be out of school by now. I wonder what he will say about his __friends being at school with him. _

She giggled. _Surprise sweetie._

She sat up her seat. "Ohh that reminds me," she said, picking her car keys, " I should get Geo a cake."

She hollered toward the back part of the store.

Hope slowly made her way back to the register desk, getting a flashlight from the drawer.

She heard a crash from the side of the shop.

"Ken! Just stay were you are! I'm coming!"

Picking up a spare flashlight, Hope made her way around the shop, ducking leaves and flowerpots.

She found Ken Suther lying on the ground, hold his knee, and... tearing up?

"Ken! What happened?"

"Owowowo. Hope, I uh, saw the light go out, and as i ran to the fuse box, I kinda ran my knee into the shelf. Just gimme like, 10 minutes."

"Ken, you did remember to pay the electric bill, right?"

Ken thought about it. "Yeah... I _think_ I did."

"To be honest Hope, I think the light bulbs just went out. I'm pretty sure i paid the bill."

"Okay then, I'll run to the store and get more then."

Before she could exit the store again, a loud THUMP knock her off balance.

"Wait, what?"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

The whole store was trembling.

Flower pots began to fall off the shelves

Hope's tea glass fell off the counter and crashed to the floor.

_It's an earthquake! _She thought.

A horrible thought passed through her mind.

_GEO! I have to call him!_

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

_There is currently no phone reception in your area._

_"W_HAT?" She rushed to her car.

_I've got to find him..._


	35. Chapter 35: Epicenter, But Not the Eye

It had been 4 and a half hours since the earthquake and subsequent blackout.

Police and rescue crews were trying to dash around the city, but the streets were crowded with terrified civilians.

The last bit of sun had dipped below the horizon, shrouding the city in black and leaving people, quite literally, in the dark.

"And now the sun has gone down. AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! ITS A NEW MOON! JUST HONKY DORY! Well, at least we got street car lights and flash light."

He made his way through the crowds, bullhorn in hand. His radio was screaming like crazy, at least, it was when he turned it off. All those cries for help... looking for missing children. it was detracting. It made him sick to his stomach to think about it. Why today? Of all days, why the first day of school? It was almost as if someone had planned this...

No. That was insane. He had to focus. _Gotta get to the top of DenTech Square._ That's where he could get the who city's attention. Be right in front of everyone and play crowd/riot control. That's where the big electronic signs where.

This may have been the biggest job of his decade on the force, but Bob Copper would not be deterred.

Foot by foot, he made his way to the square, jostling through body after body. It seemed endless, but finally, he reached an intersection, and the Square came into view.

he noticed as he got closer, the bodies stopped moving so much. Curious, he looked up.

It only took him 1 second to find out what was the answer.

The four building with the largest, identical jumbo-trons were all filled with static.

In a city without power, static was a sign of power, that there was electricity.

_They must be working on them. Maybe... i should just start focusing on the people around me..._

But something felt off.

_Why start with the Jumbotrons? I mean they are pretty big, but couldn't they have just sent blimps or something if they wanted crowd control? _

Something felt wrong, something felt VERY wrong. he rethought everything in his head.

_Wait, the power went out BEFORE he earthquakes right? About a good minute or 2 before?_

_And Dentech City hadn't gotten an earthquake since he had been on the force.._

_And no warning of one either._

Could this have been man-made?

"No way, that's...impossible."

But was it really so far fetched?

_Impossible? Did you forget who the hell you used to be? What you used to do?_

Bob Copper thought about his past life. his adventures, his wars. He had seen things decades ahead of their times. Too many to list. It seems everyday that he was seeing something "impossible"

And now he was certain, or at least no longer ruled it out, that it was entirely possible that some group was behind all of this.

But how they avoided detection, that was a mystery, at least for the moment.


	36. Chapter 36: Storm

"Oh my God. I am old, I am fat, and I am out of shape." Bob Copper groaned and wheeeeeeeeezed his way up to the top of one the Dentech Square Towers.

"To be able to think...ow,.. that I used to be one of the most dangerous people in the world. I guess 10 years really does wears away at your body. That and alcohol, and service injuries..."

He had worked up quite a sweat getting up to the top. Of course the elevators were out, and OH GOD THOSE STAIRS! SOOOOO! MAAANNNNNNNYY! STEHEHEHEEEEPS!

He could feel his muscles stretching, barely clinging for dear, begging for a break.

"I can't stop now, I'm pretty sure I'm at least halfway to the top."

"... On second thought, maybe just a slight rest. I mean, I _do_ deserve one."

"COME ON PENNYWORTH! MOVE YOUR ASS! WE BOTH KNOW YOU'VE GOT PLENTY MORE THAN THAT!"

Alarmed, Bob turned around. There was no one there.

"Drew? Is that you?" He shook his head.

"Just a voice in my head... A voice that's 100% RIGHT!"

With renewed vigor, Bob Copper charged up the stairs.

"I can't stop now, these people need me! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!"

After a few dozen flights, he had finally made his way to the top.

He opened the door, and the rush of fresh air was quite refreshing to him.

He stood on the cornice, and took a moment to survey the vast crowd. The masses that crowded DenTech Square were nervous, on edge. It seemed that even _they_ knew something was not quite right, not quite normal about he situation.

Already people were looking at him.

"Look, there's someone on the building!" "Who the hell is that?" "I think that's police chief Copper!"

_Looks like its showtime, gotta calm them down really good, or it could break into all out havoc._

"Attention Everyone!" Bob Copper yelled into his bullhorn. "I need you all to remain calm. Police and Rescue Crews are working diligently to remedy the situation!"

"Now I know that some of you are worried about your children-"

A collective gasp ran throughout the crowd.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" "WHO IS THAT?" 'WHAT IS THIS?" "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Copper turned around. The Jumbotron had stopped showing static.

Replacing it, was a chair.

The chair was turned back, no way of telling who, what, or if anyone was sitting in it.

"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF? STOP PLAYING GAMES!" Bob Copper yelled into the bullhorn.

_ I guess someone really is behind all of this._ Bob Copper's fears were confirmed.

Someone had taken control of the electrical power, and now DenTech City was being held hostage.


	37. Chapter 37: Its over:But More Just Began

He rammed through the door, holding his wife's hand.

"THOMAS!" Yuichiro Hikari was fighting a mental breakdown.

"I can't find the boys anywhere! I looked all over town! What are we gonna do?!"

He found Thomas Light sitting in front of a TV screen.

"THOMAS WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING TV AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

Did that old codger go senile? He was watching TV! TV off all things.

Watching TV... in a city... without power.

"Wait, how are you watching TV?..."

Dr. Light was watching a chair. the back of a chair, more specifically.

"THOMAS, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! THE BOYS ARE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! FOCUS!"

Thomas stood up.

"Dear Lord, I prayed that this day would never happen."

"But he's back. And no doubt..."

He whistled, and Rush bounded into the room. The Great Dane mirrored the fear, the worry, the ANGST, that Dr. Hikari felt in himself.

"Rush, I need you to go find Rock, and bring him to Light Labs."

"Ruff Ruff!"

Rush crawled through the doggy door out of the house.

Dr. Hikari was lost for words. Mrs. Hikari however, was not.

"Dad, what is going on? What do you know?"

"Not now Haruka." Dr. Light was putting was on his coat.

"I'll explain everything on the ride to the Labs."

Just as Thomas Light was about to open, he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly.

Yuichiro Hikari was looking him right in the eye, with an ferocious intensity Thomas had not seen in a long time.

"If you are responsible for this in any way... and if my children are harmed in any way, I swear to you, old bastard..."

* * *

Bob Copper felt his heart racing. Behind him were several thousand people, all as terrified as he was.

In front of him was a chair; the one sign of the mysterious identity of the people that held his city hostage.

A silence fell over the air, every single person looking at the Jumbotron, waiting for a response.

The silent tension seemed to go on for forever.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"WELL?" He waved his hand out to the crowd.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN OUR POWER, OUR PEACE OF MIND! YOU HAVE OUR FULL AND UPMOST ATTENTION! SO ANSWER ME!"

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY DO YOU ATTACK US?"

No response.

It went from fear and terror to anger and rage. How DARE these people attack this city, frighten these citizens.

"WELL? WERE WAITING! DID YOU DO ALL OF THIS JUST TO RUN AWAY?"

"HAVE YOU REALIZED JUST WHAT A MISTAKE YOU HAVE MADE?"

"WHAT KIND OF HOST DOESN'T SET THE PARTY FOR HIS GUESTS?"

Still no response.

"THIS WAITING GAME HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! SHOW YOURSELF VILLAIN!"

Just an empty chair faced his words.

"Screw this, how do I unplug these things..."

"I suppose you are right Mr. Copper. Bob Copper jumped back, almost falling off the building again.

The wait..."

He could hear the crowd gasp again, and he felt them shrink back.

"is..."

He turned around in his chair, finally revealing himself.

"OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEER."


	38. Chapter 38: They're Here

He had certainly dressed for the occasion.

Brooks Brothers suit on.

Good shave.

He had some pretty freaky bat-like hair with a corresponding mustache, but that was being taken care of surprisingly well.

Bob Copper definitely did _not_ see this coming. He expected some radical extremist, religious, anarchic group. Maybe some kids who thought it would be funny to mess around with an entire city.

Not some old man a bit pudgy in the stomach.

"EXCUSE ME SIR! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT RETIREMENT HOME DID YOU ESCAPE FROM?"

"Belittle me now Mr. Copper, because very shortly, it truly begins." He spoke with a German accent.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT BEGINS?"

Wily ignored him and turned his attention to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily... The one and only, the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Nuhah! Nuhahahaha! NUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS WILY! GIVE US BACK OUR POWER AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"Robot Masters! You can come out and play now! Make this city an example for the rest of the world. I don't wan it destroyed. I want it RAZED."

He got up from his chair.

"That's enough from me, he's a word from my associates. Tata, for now..."

"WILY! GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF-"

The screen changed, and all of a sudden, it was a dark empty room.

Then a flame lit.

And a face.

He had a helmet with a mouthpiece.

And the candle sized flame was coming from his... his hand?

Bob Copper couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wh-Wh-What?"

There were more.

The man... thing, waved his hand.

There were more.

One was a gremlin-looking thing with a huge pair of hedge trimmers on his head.

Another was a fat, eagle looking thing?

A third was... woah. That one looked like he could lift the whole gym. He was huge, and he was JACKED.

Quite a contrast to what was on the behemoth's shoulder.

Wait, was that a child? Was that a child in Eskimo gear?

And the last one. He had an electric bolt on his mask and on his vest.

He was the one that spoke.

"Dentech City..."

"We're here."

He blew out the flame.

Shrouding the screen in darkness.

And then the JumboTrons went off again.

Leaving Bob Copper, an entire city, and the world that was watching, completely terrified. Frozen in fear.

They had been left to wonder just what the hell they in for.

Just what the hell

happens next.


	39. Chapter 39: Follow Doggy

"What are we gonna do Lan?" Maylu was tugging on his shirt.

Lan was fixated on the Jumbotron, just like everyone else. That crazy man Wily, had just told just his freak "Robot Masters" to RAZE the city.

Was everyone gonna lost their homes?

Were people gonna get hurt?

"Lan LAN LAN FOCUS!"

"I don't know! This is just nuts!"

"We have to find your parents!" Come on, don't make me slap you!"

"I agree with Maylu." Rock turned around. "We have to get out of here."

The whole crowd was becoming alive. They were starting to surge out of the square. A panic in the process.

Bob Copper sensed the impending disaster.

"PEOPLE! EVERYONE REMAIN CALM! I NEED YOU ALL TO REMAIN CALM AND FIND IMMEDIATE SHELTER. WE DO NOT KNOW WHEN THE IMPENDING ATTACK IS COMING-"

The JumboTron came back on.

3:00:00.

"3 hours. Enough time for an evac and military preparation." Copper whispered under his breath

2:59:59.

2:59:58.

The crowd gasped.

Copper was quick. "OKAY EVERYONE!" WE HAVE 3 HOURS! I NEED EVERYONE TO GO HOME! MEET WITH YOUR FAMILIES! PACK UP YOUR VALUABLES, AND EVACUATE THE CITY! PLEASE, DO NOT PANIC! THIS NEEDS TO BE AN ORDERLY EVACUATION IF EVERYONE IS TO LEAVE SAFELY!"

The crowd was settling, calming down as Copper serenaded them with promises and orders.

Rock was busy getting his friends out of there.

They found there way into a deserted playground.

Geo stopped. "I gotta get home." He started for his house

Rock grabbed him. "That incoming crowd could trample you. Please, stay here with us.

Geo tried to wrench free. "Mom is expecting me there rock! Let me go home!"

"I'm not risking your safety, Geo. Your staying with us! Were closer to my house. We'll meet up with your mom later."

"I won't take that risk Rock! LET ME GO!"

Lan got in between them.

"Both of you guys chill right now! Now Geo, think about it! The only reason you're with us is because you've been with us all day! You cant possibly hope to find her! Not in that crowd!"

"But...Lan, she's worried about me! I just... I just know it!" Tears were starting to run down his face.

"And if you leave us, so will we."

Geo looked in the other direction.

It hurt, so much.

But it just made too much sense.

"Fine, I'll stay." He wiped his face. "Where are we going again anyway?"

"We're going to our place-"

"RUFF RUFF RUFF!"

Rush ran across the playing, hitting Rock at full speed.

"OOF! OOOOOOH that hurt... good to see you too boy."

"YIP! YIP!"

Rush immediately got off of Rock, and started to run from the direction he came.

When he realized no one was following him, he came back, ran in circles, and jerked his head.

Lan figured it out "I think Rush wants us to follow him."

"Yip Yip!"

"You heard the dog! Let's go!"


	40. Chapter 40: Arrivals and Surprises, Pt1

"Wow, thanks Rush!" Roll gave her dog a good scratching behind the ears as the group found themselves in Lan's neighborhood.

"I can see the house from here guys, I bet Mom and Dad and Gramps are waiting for us!" As Rush ran towards the house, Lan did his best to keep up. He rounded the side wall, bounced up the steps...

only to find that Rush was not there.

"Wait, what? Rush, where did you go?"

"WOOF WOOF!"Rush was standing across the street, turning to another direction.

"You can come in Rush, you were supposed to bring us home, right?"

"I don't think so Lan." Maylu and the rest caught up. "Look, no lights are on."

"If your not taking us home Rush, where are you taking us?"

"We'll know when we get there." Rock walked up to Rush. "Lead the way boy!"

Headlights started to shine in the distance, getting closer.

"C'mon!" Rock was already running down the street. "We can't get caught in the crowd!"

* * *

"So this is where you were taking us boy."

Rush nodded, and sat down as Rock was looking behind him to see where the others were.

They weren't too far behind, but boy, he could tell that THEY WERE EXHAUSTED.

_Well, its been a rough day for everyone._

As they approached, Lan recognized the grey gates.

"Light..._huff..._Labs." He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Is this where everyone's at boy?"

"Yip Yip!"

"So this is entrance to Light Labs." Roll Casket had heard of the place that Lan's grandfather established, but she had never seen it.

Geo was slightly irritated. "Why on Earth did they bring us here? We should be leaving the city!"

Maylu elbowed Geo in his side. "Hold your horses. I'm sure we'll know everything once we get inside."

Getting inside wasn't too hard with Lan's security key.

As they entered the building, they were greeted by Lan's mother.

"OH MY GOD LAN! ROCK! Your're both okay!" Tears pouring out of here eyes , she almost squeezed and kissed the life out of them.

"Mooooom!... Not in front of my friends!" He wrenched here away, blushing! He tried to regain his composure.

"A-A-Anyways, why did you bring us here?"

"BECAUSE APPARENTLY, YOUR GRANDFATHER HIDES SO MUCH SHIT, A DOZEN SURGERIES CAN'T GET IT ALL!"

Dr. Hikari busted into the main room, grabbed his wife by the hand, and took her into a side lab, and slammed the door.

Lan stood there for a moment, shocked.

He had never, NEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEERR, seen his father act that way, especially in front of him.

Something just had to be, very, very, VERY WRONG, for his father to snap like that.

He just HAD to know what.

He put his ear against the door, wondering what was going on.

"Do you know what the hell he wants to do to Rock?..."


	41. Chapter 41: Arrivals and Surprises, Pt2

Melborne, FL

2:05:40.

He sat at home, looking at the clock slowly die down to 0.

Reminiscing.

Not too long ago, he would have been on the front lines, readying himself against this new enemy.

But now,

now he was an old geezer.

Watching on the outside looking in with the rest of the world as the first battle in a new war was about to begin.

Only being able to analyze the situation.

3 hours.

This Wily guy, he must've had balls the size the dumpsters.

Crippling a city.

(Supposedly) Showing his face for the world to see.

Giving 3 hours to evacuate a city and have the US military assemble its might.

A gamble that huge, was either incredibly great or incredibly stupid.

Depending on if it worked.

The phone sat at his side. He didn't expect a call, but he knew he shouldn't expect to _not_ get one.

He was last generation, not as good as he used to be.

But desperate times, _do_ call for desperate measures...

Just how powerful was this Wily? With those Robot Masters, what _else_ could Wily possibly have? What other tricks? What did the US military _not _see on the screen that would would see on the battlefield.

If Wily pulled it off, if his band of monsters defeated the US MILITARY on the battlefield, in an American city...

the shock waves throughout the world would be catastrophic.

He could already imagine groups and individuals examining the video, drawing up blueprints for their own freaks...

BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIING!

He tensed, putting all thought back to the phone that was ringing beside him.

BRIIIIIIING!

Slowly, he picked up it off the phone stand.

He could feel his stomach churn, his breathing becoming uneven. But he answered the call of duty.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice.

"Its been a while Drew."

"It sure has Sigma."

"It sure has."


	42. Chapter 42: Arrivals and Surprises, Pt3

"So I guess your scraping the bottom of the barrel, especially if you call me."

"Don't sell yourself old friend. The work you did in Repliforce was truly amazing. Listen..."

"No you listen." Drew growled. "The last words that I told you were 'I'm leaving and I ain't ever coming back.' Now, after all this time, you just expect me to pop tall and get a gun and start shooting?"

"No, that's not it at all Drew. We just want to talk to you. Get your opinion. Fighting against the unknown was your specialty. _OUR_ specialty."

"I'm retired. This isn't 1994 anymore. This is 2014."

"At least let me fly you out to Montana to talk."

"We can talk on the phone."

"Dammnit Drew, okay then. What do you think of Wily and his 'Robot Masters?'"

Drew took a moment to think about every angle of the situation. This was quite an unusual situation, but it could be taken care of...

"I think that..."

A chill went down Drew's spine.

"Drew?"

Drew, actually felt shock.

The last time felt this.

_These new suits can turn one man into an entire army. It can protect from bullets, fire, chemical gas, explosions. These suits are almost invincible with the right user._

"I think I need to get to Montana as soon as possible."

Part of him wanted to believe that there was nothing to worry about.

That Wily was too arrogant for his own good.

That whatever Wily threw at them, the US military could throw 10 times back.

The rest of him knew the truth.

That Wily was more powerful than anything in the world.

That a lot of soldiers tonight were going to lose their lives fighting for this country.

"Great, I'll get a plane-"

"I'll take one myself Sigma. See you soon."

He hung up the phone.

He didn't have anything that he really wanted to pack, just getting clothes.

He checked the mirror.

Dear lord, he needed a shave.

"Ah shit, I look like a huge version of Daniel Bryan."

A few minutes later, the rat's nest on his face was gone.

He took a step back to examine himself.

The years had not been good to Drew Hendrickson.

But to be fair, neither has Drew Hendrickson.

His eyes were yellow, his teeth stained.

His skin was starting to wrinkle.

His once-muscular build had given away to a pot belly.

The first gray hairs had started to appear.

"Well this is going to be embarrassing."

"Wait, how much time is..."

1:52:41

He headed for the for door.

"Screw it. I gotta get out of here..."

"Please Big Brother, don't go..."

"Iris? Is-Is-Is that you?"

He came to look at a picture on the kitchen table.

He turned, eyes looking around.

She was smiling, sitting on a bench in a warm summer's eve.

Drew hesitated, and then dropped his suitcase.

That picture reminded him of better days. He was happy, preparing to ask the woman he loved to marry him. Making plans for retirement. Getting the wars past him, the lives lost, the pain.

And now he was just an old man.

An old man in a small house.

Alone. Forgotten to the world that hardly ever knew he existed.

He had lost everything. Everything he had ever worked for had come crashing down in one day.

How much more?

How much more did he have to give to the fight? Before he could finally, truly rest?

It wasn't his fight. It was the next generations turn to fight for their country. Let the old people sit back and rest.

But he was special. He wasn't like the rest of the old people. His country needed him, just one last time...

"I'm sorry Iris, but I have to go. The world needs me. And if I die, i die. Goodbye sister. I promise I'll come home."

He picked up his bags, and walked out the door.

It wasn't until he started the engine of his car that he realized just how much he sounded like the man he hated more than anybody else.

The one that destroyed everything he loved.

How much he sounded...

_Just._

_Like._

_Zero._


	43. Chapter 43: Trust Issues

He wasn't ready.

25 years to prepare, and he still wasn't ready.

Ever since Albert Wily left Thomas Light for dead on the losing end of a fight in 1990, Dr. Light had been thinking of how to stop Wily if he had ever risen again.

Now Wily was on the verge on unleashing 25 years worth of pure hell, and Thomas couldn't do a thing about it.

Dear God help us all.

"OH MY GOD LAN! ROCK! Your're both okay!"

Thomas looked up to the cameras.

Rock was here.

Maybe...

Maybe there was still time.

He rushed to the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lan could here his parents fighting.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Lan's father screamed. "DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?"

He was trembling; his parents never really fought, especially like this.

And what exactly was grandpa hiding?

"Children, you're here!" Thomas Light came rushing down the hall.

"Grandpa, what's going o-"

Thomas grabbed Lan and Rock.

"I'll explain everything downstairs. Let's go, double time!"

Roll Caskett was annoyed.

"And what about the rest of us? What are we, chopped liver?"

"Not to worry Ms. Caskett! I'll contact all of your guardians later. Now then, off!"

Roll watched as Lan, Rock, and Thomas disappeared behind the elevator... secret side door?

Okay, now Roll just had to get in there. She wasn't going to sit back and be simply brushed aside.

And something was up with Thomas Light.

Roll went toward the door, but it had moved back to the normal side wall.

That works, only if you didn't know where to look.

3 knocks later, and the elevator was right in front to of her.

PLEASE ENTER YOUR PASSWORD ON THE AUDIO LOCK

Well shit.

"Damn it! There's a password! No way to know what it is!"

She pounded on the door. "Someone tell me something! Don't leave me hanging here!"

"Delta-Titan 2204 Triple Giga 3"

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

The door opened.

Roll turned in surprise.

Roll Hikari was holding Rush's head. Rush was moaning in worry.

"I wanna go down too. I don't trust Granddad right now."


	44. Chapter 44: The Question

They had reached inside the lab, walking in briskly without a word.

Never-mind all the tension and drama, it was time to move! Answers later!

They were going to a door.

MEGA MAN INITIATIVE

_Mega Man? _Lan thought.

More secrets.

More surprises.

Enough is enough.

Lan stopped in his tracks. "Grandpa, just what is going on?"

"Not _now_ Lan! I promise you, I'll explain everything later. We have to-"

Thomas stopped, and turned around

"move?"

Rock was holding Lan's wrist, a scowl on his face.

"Dr. Light, we are not moving a single step more forward until you tell us what is going on NOW!"

A long silence followed.

Thomas could feel his blood boil. _DAMN IT! WHY WONT ANYONE LISTEN TO ME? I HAVE TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! EVERYTHING IS AT RISK!_

He calmed down. He knew he was wrong, hiding this from his family and demanding so much.

"Alright then. That man who you is saw is Albert W. Wily. A former colleague and of mine. We were both among the top scientist in the 20th century, pushing the field of robotics by light-years together. However,"

He paused, looking at the the ground. His voice started to have a twinge of sadness. "However, life wasn't as good to him as it was to me. I had more accomplishments, more awards. My family... he couldn't take it. We started to grow apart."

"Everything came to a head in 1990. I had build 6 machines, called Robot Master, designed to perform specific everyday duties. These machines would anchor humankind as the went into the next millennium."

"Or so I thought."

"Shortly after the unveiling of my robots, Wily attacked me one night in my lab. He almost beat me to death with his ninjutsu skills. He took my Robot Master and disappeared into the night. He hasn't been heard of since."

"Now Wily returns in a bid to conquer the world. The armies and governments of the world will be unable to stop him. Only one thing can."

Thomas paused, and looked at the door.

"The Mega Man Initiative was design to turn a Biometallic organism and create a warrior of unimaginable potential. "Mega Man" would be the only thing that would save the world from destruction."

He turned back to Rock.

"Rock, I know what I ask of you is of great danger and risk, but.."

"Will you become Mega Man?"


	45. Chapter 45: Decision

_Aw heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell naw._

Dr. Light wanted him to become a little super soldier to fight an entire army? Without any kind of preparation whatsoever? That's ridiculous.

He was trying to find a way to say no.

_Dr. Light, with all do respect, there is no way I can do this..._

He didn't want to do it.

But...

Why was it so hard to say no?

He look at Dr. Light's face.

It was completely frozen, waiting for a response.

He looked over at Lan too.

Lan held his breadth, speechless.

_DAMN IT! WHY CANT I SAY NO? I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!_

But he knew he had to.

He had to say yes.

If he didn't, Wily was going to take over the world. Destroy everything and everyone.

_There is no way i can stop an army by myself._

_But.._

_But... _

_I have to try._

_To save the people I care about._

_To save EVERYONE._

_"_Okay Dr. Light. Make me Mega Man!"


	46. Chapter 46: Like Ninjas

There was more silence, for everyone in the room needed a moment to register what Rock just said. What he agreed to do.

With a wave of his hand, Thomas light motioned Rock toward the door. Then he paused.

"Wait, is Rush still upstairs with Roll and the others? It would be better if he was here."

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" Rush magically came out of the shadows. He ran past Lan and sat at Thoma's feet.

Everyone turned around in surprise. "Whose there?" Thomas cried out.

"Its just me Dr. Light." Roll stepped into view. "I came down with Rush just in case you needed either of us."

"Have-Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yes Doctor." She walked over and gave Rock a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good Luck Rock! Please be careful."

"Well then. Let us move!"

Dr. Light, Rock, and Rush walked past the door, closing it shut.

Leaving Lan in wonder.

When he would see his brother, he would no longer be Rock Hikari.

He would be Mega Man, a super soldier.

Going to battle against the forces of evil.

Off to save the day.

_Wow..._

"Wow Lan." Maylu stepped into view, followed by Roll and Geo.

"I didn't realize you had such an... _interesting _ family."


	47. Chapter 47: Time Flies

"SO Lan Hikari, you think its just _okay_ to keep secrets from us, _okay_ to just LIE to us, to just_ let _a fricken robot observe us like were cockroaches under a microscope? What does he know about us?" Maylu was coming toward Lan, already looking ready to kill him.

How dare he betray them.

That robot, keeping track of every move they make.

Everything they said.

Studying them.

She wan't anyone's science project.

And Lan. Lan _helped._

How dare he hide something like this.

They weren't anyone, there were his best friends!

At least she hadn't said anything too embarrassing.

At least she hoped not. Who knew what that robot was thinking.

Lan was backing away, moving toward the central computer. "Now Maylu, just hold on..."

She grabbed him by his collar, slamming him on the keyboard. "No, YOU LISTEN! I DON'T WAN'T A FREAKING ROBOT FOLLOWING AROUND, SPYING ON ME! GOT IT?"

"Oh-Oh-Okay Maylu."

She let him go. "Damnit Lan."

Roll Caskett spoke up. "I think it's pretty cool that you have a robotic brother Lan." She should at Geo, wanting him to back here back.

But he was busy looking at the monitor.

"I know one thing, that transformation better not take more than a hour and a half. "

1:20:24

* * *

As the last of DenTech's cities residents were pouring of of the city, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Bob Copper gazed the empty streets. Soon this silent place would be the battleground of a new kind of war the world has never seen before.

And he would be right here in the middle of the action. Always in a battle. Where in a foreign country in a special ops mission, or in a city chasing small time criminals. Bob Copper was always there to fight.

Perhaps for the last time.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Not this time partner."

Copper knew who was there, he didn't bother turning around. "What are you still doing here Masa? Are you going to go put on your costume again and play Commander Beef?"

"Well I was on my way the hell out of here, but I couldn't help but notice you standing here, full gear, with an Full Automatic Rifle in your hand. Now Bobby, tell me you really don't plan on being out here when the gunfire starts."

"Its my job Masa."

"Not anymore it ain't."

"I am the police chief of this city."

"This has become a military operation."

Copper turned around.

"Your a civilian now, Masa Your not exactly in a position to stop me."

"I, on the other hand, have the exact orders to do so."

Bob and Masa turned to the approaching figure.

"Just who the hell are you?" Bob said.

He wasn't intimidated by this new kid. This old war dog was going to stand his ground.

He flashed his badge. "Name's Eos. Ace C. Eos. I have orders from General Sigma of Repliforce to escort you both of of the city. So I'll be taking that weapon now, Mr. Copper."

_Oh no he won't._ Copper thought. _Its going to take more than a few papers from General Sigma to..._

_Wait,_

_what was that?_

General Sigma.

GENERAL Sigma.

GENERAL SIGMA.

It took him a moment to register that thought. It took Masa a moment too.

The two men before Ace dropped their jaws, then looked at each other.

"GENERAL Sigma?"

"You mean Sigma's still there? After all these years?"

"When the hell did Mark become a General? A FUCKING GENERAL! They didn't even have General back then did they? It was "Director of Repliforce Operations!"

"Yeah Yeah, talk about it on the way past the city limits." Ace said as he herded the men away.

"General Sigma. Wow. We used to be soldiers of the same unit. Now he's a general, and I'm just a fishman."

"I tell ya Masa. Time flies, my friend."

"Time flies."


	48. Chapter 48: Time Flies Right By

Several thousand infantrymen on alert.

5 Tanks coupled with a dozen smaller armored vehicles.

Several military planes only seconds away.

What ever that Wily bastard had, Ace C. Eos was sure he had better.

He watched the clock as soldiers established barricades around the city, put up sentries in buildings.

And the clock hit an hour remaining.

* * *

It was a race against time.

In Light Labs laboratory, everyone was watching as clock was dying down to 0.

After Yuichiro Hikari had spent several minutes pounding on the door yelling his lungs out, he had been content to just sit and wait for the rest of them.

As the clock died down, more gazes and quick looks were aimed at the door.

No response.

Not one sound.

Were they gonna make it?

Would Mega Man be able to save the soldiers from the powerful Robot Masters?

_No._

Yuichiro Hikari thought it over and over again. The process would too long.

Give or take 20 minutes?

_Come on Thomas, come on._

He looked at the clock.

0:0:05

0:0:04

0:0:03

0:0:02

0:0:01

0:0:00


	49. Chapter 49: Out at Last

"Well its about damn time." Ace C. Eos chuckled as the clock hit zero.

He turned to his men. "Yall ready to rock boys?"

"HOOAH!"

The lights went off again, reshrouding the city in darkness.

Ace put on his night vision goggles. Looking around, scoping the scene.

Nothing there.

He could feel his entire army bracing themselves.

CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!...

REREREERERERERERERERREREREERERERERERERER!...

_What was that..._

Ace look around alarm.

"ENEMY SPOTTED!"

Ace leveled his gun and looked forward, finally meeting his enemy face to face.

It was...

It was...

What the hell was it?

All he saw was a hard hat with a plus on on it.

it was so strange Ace couldn't even find something to compare it to.

But then another came. He saw little feet on this one.

And another.

And Another.

One become 10.

10 became 20.

20 Became fifty.

50 of the little things standing in a row across the street, from building to building.

Holy shit. They were just the smallest thing. And yet, not even one shot,

And Ace already felt outmaneuvered.

And outmatched.

Hands shaking, he picked up his radio.

"This is Alpha Leader! Who copies?"

No response.

He screamed into his radio.

"THIS IS ALPHA LEADER! I HAVE THE ENEMY IN SIGHT! WHO COPIES?"

His radio was static.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ace turned.

50 little cannons were pointed right at him.


	50. Chapter 50: Them Sound Effects

"FIRE AT WILL!"

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN!

A few dozen thousand rounds came pouring at the cannon wall.

The little monsters put their guns away and hid under their hard hats.

For half a minute, all they did was just sit their, absorbing punishment.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Ace lowered his gun.

There was no way any of those things could still be operational.

Not after that barrage...

Wait.

"Holy shit."

Not one.

NOT EVEN ONE.

They were all still standing.

Ace look even closer.

No bullet holes.

He couldn't even see a dent.

"What the hell?"

How could all those bullets not even put a _dent_ in a single one?

"Cool, ain't it?"

Ace looked up.

A little man was sitting on a street light between the two fronts.

Ace recognized him. _The little one sitting on big guy's shoulder._

The Robot Master jerked his thumb at the hard hat formation

"These Met things, their hard hats are made with a titanium-based compound. Almost as good as my own. And being a soldier yourself, you must know what that means, Right? "

They were bulletproof. Their guns were useless.

But not their explosive weapons. And maybe if they can hit the underbellies...

Before Ace could come up with a plan, the Robot Master spoke again.

"But if you thought THAT was cool, wait till you see the light show!"

He snapped his fingers at the Mets.

"Lemme have it troops!"

The "Mets" popped up again, reveling their cannon mouths.

PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!

They shot out lighting-fast balls of yellow at Ace and his brigade.

He ran for cover.

"ENEMY FIRE INCOMING! TAKE COVER!"

Getting behind the barricades and sandbags, Ace managed to outrun the bullets before they hit him.

He just hoped all his men did the same.

BOOOOM!BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!BOOOOM!

The blasts just came raining down.

And Knocked Ace into the air.


	51. Chapter 51: Axis of Robotic Evil

He landed on the sidewalk, slamming shoulder first. The explosion were deafening. He could feel himself start to pass out.

"Commander Ace!" He could feel soldiers rushing to his aid.

THWAP THWAP THWAP! Ace could heat other soldiers splatter onto the ground. His men.

He got himself up. No one hurts his men. "ARTILLERY! COVER US! FALL BACK FALL BACK!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The blasts came raining down on the Mets as the brigade retreated.

A tank came rolling in for extra support. As Ace turned his head, he saw smoke and fire.

But he didn't see that little robot up anywhere.

_That is either very good, or very bad.__ Pretty sure bad._

* * *

"Its like the Fourth of July out there! Boom! Boom! Everywhere!" The fat robot was slapping his knee.

"Yeah, its getting pretty chaotic down there." The more muscular one responded. "Oh look, here comes Ice Man."

Ice Man flew up to building."Hey guys, y'all keeping it cool?" He turned to his electric leader.

"Yeah Ice Man, everything is going according to plan. Cut Man is already on his way to clip the Tweeties of their wings. And Fire Man is bringing in reinforcements."

"So when do we get to carry the heavy load Elec Man?" The muscular one was flexing his arms."

"Soo Guts Man. It wont be long now. So just sit back,"

"And get ready to shock the world."


	52. Chapter 52: Overrun

The infantry Ace's division gathered in DenTech Square.

The artillery battles were still going on, on the outside of the city. The explosion goings off in the background.

Ace turned to his Brigadier Generals. "The only things that slows those little shits are the artillery and sentries. They blew right past the footmen. Right now the heavy stuff is the only thing keeping them at bay. Where the hell is air support?"

"We lost contact with air support, commander." One of his men replied. "And another thing, sir."

Those little monsters absolutely tore through my font line. We were caught off guard with their first barrage, and completely exposed. We should have-"

He gulped. "We should have lost about half our men."

Ace smiled. "Good thing the barriers are up. Now am I right?"

"That's just the thing commander. The barriers, they were already destroyed."

Ace's smile vaporized. He leaned over the table. "What?"

"For an entire 35 seconds, we were completely exposed to enemy fire. They could have, they could have... 'gulp'

"Killed us all."

A silence fell in the room.

A whole brigade, just wiped out.

The thought...

The possibility...

"But why not?" Ace questions.

"How are all those men still alive? They can fire multiple rounds in seconds, so why the pauses?"

Ace thought back to his own encounter.

Had their been a lull in the fire?

There...

There was.

The Mets had been holding back.

But why?

Why let your enemy escape when you can wipe them out?

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

AMBUSH! AMBUSH! AMBUSH!

HEEEEEEEEEEELP!

FROM THE SKY! LOOK OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUT!

Ace rushed outside.

"NO!"

The robots, the one from the JumboTron.

4 of them were attacking.

One of them, the robot he saw before on the street, threw blades at the sentries.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The explosion left nothing but rubble, smoke, and flames.

"WHOAH!" Ace couldn't believe his eyes. Those blades cut through those machines of war butter.

"FIRE! TAKE THAT THING DOW!"

Ace turned.

The big heavy was charging down the street, going right for an armored car.

TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!

Bullets from the machine gun were just bouncing off of him. And he was getting close and closer...

The big guy PICKED IT UP, and emptied the vehicle of soldiers like it was a purse.

He heaved it into the air, and it was blown up mid air.

"What the hell?"

The other fat robot with the mohawk. It was throwing bombs at the defensive barriers.

Even more Mets were pouring in now.

Ace was starting to panic"WERE BEING OVERRUN! WHERE IS OUR AIR SUPPORT?"

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"ARGH!" "I'M HIT!" "HELP!" "SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!"

Ace turned. The bolt-mask guy was zapping his men with beams of electricity. Ace tried to shoot him, but the robot seemed to be faster than the bullets! He couldn't hit him once!

The robot fired his beam at him. Like snakes, the beams streaked up to Ace, blasting him right on the chest. He flew backward.

Twitching and writhing as the electricity ran through him and put havoc on his body, Ace tried to stand.

All around him, his men were falling.

Mets were everywhere.

The Robot Masters were destroying the heavy artillery.

Air support was no where to be found.

Ace C. Eos and his division had lost.

The Robot Masters would probably slaughter them all.

And they couldn't do a thing about it.

"Damn it..." Ace said.

As he fell,

into,

unconsciousness...


	53. Chapter 53: Stopped Short

He woke up on the sidewalk.

Around him, he could hear the groaning and moaning and shallow breaths of wounded men.

Wait,

breaths?

As in living.

As in alive?

Ace sat up.

All he saw was a sea of camouflage.

The soldiers had been gathered, and piled in the Middle of DenTech square.

How many?

And for what purpose?

Then he saw them.

The Robot Masters who had wrecked his army.

And two more.

Ace guessed that the two newcomers had something to do with air support not showing up.

They were looking at the JumboTrons.

Waiting for their leader.

Then in a flash, he appeared.

The first thing Ace noticed was the self-satisfied smile.

His grin stretched from ear to ear. Going all around his bald ass head.

A grin so stuck on his face, it could not be surgically removed.

He was clapping slowly, congratulating his minions.

"Well done Robot Masters, well done!"

He gave a hearty peal of sickening laughter.

"Do you see this, world? Do you see what I have done to part one of your best armies?"

He paused.

"I made it look primitive."

"Because this is the dawn of a new era."

"The dawn of a world where machines rule mankind. Where humans are mere slaves! All led by brilliant mind ME! DR. ALBERT WILY!"

"AND to prove just how many rings my army can run around the US's, just look."

"In the pile below, you will see the bodies of 10,000 of the finest soldier the US has to offer. Every single soldier that came tonight is in that crowd."

"And here is the kicker," Wily leaned into the camera.

"They are all still alive."

"That's right. My army is so advanced, so POWERFUL."

"It doesn't even need to kill its enemies. Its opponents are even worth killing."

He raised his arm up. "So theoretically, the world COULD rise up in rebellion." He shot his arm down. "And i could put them right back down."

Arm up. "And they could rise back up again.

Arm down. "And I could put them right back DOWN."

Arm up again. "And they could rise up AGAIN!"

Arm down again. "AND I COULD PUT THEM RIGHT BACK DOWN!"

"BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST MIND THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!"

"But, I won't give the world the opportunities to rise up again."

"Consider tonight, your first, LAST, and FINAL WARNING."

"Because next time you decide to challenge me, I will not be so merciful."

"My Robot Masters are the most powerful weapons mankind has ever created.

Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man,Bomb Man Fire Man, and Elec Man, each one tenfold more powerful than any master assassin."

"Details on the Earth's surrender will be sent to the UN. Surrending now will prevent much pointless bloodshed."

"Resistance is futile. For no one,"

"NO ONE!"

"Is even CLOSE to the level of ME."

"ALBERT W. WIL-"

One of the JumboTrons exploded, leaving sparks, fire, smoke, and a very shocked Wily.

"Y?"


	54. Chapter 54:Blasts of Hope

For a second, there was nothing but tense silence.

Wily sat back to in his chair, stunned.

Who dared?

Who DARED to interrupt him, to shoot his face?

He turned red with rage.

"WHO DID THAT? SHOW YOURSELF!"

He turned to his Robot Masters.

"FIND THEM!"

The Robot Masters snapped to attention.

"Search!" Elec Man yelled.

He scanned the crowd of soldiers below. He could have SWORN each and every single weapon had been destroyed. Yeah, those soldiers were stripped..

and stirring?

_Wily's loud voice must have put a spark to them. _ He reasoned.

"Hey Fire Man!" He hollered. "Where are those Mets at again?"

"On their way back to the deploy base! I don't think they can hot-tail it back here fast enough!"

So the Mets were gone, a mysterious enemy had shown up, and below, a dozen thousand soldiers were reawakening.

Uh Oh.

"Yeah its time to go." Elec Man was ordering the evac vehicle.

Wily was still screaming from the 3 remaining JumboTrons.

"I HAVE THOUSANDS OF SOLDIERS HOSTAGE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! SURRENDER NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQU-".

Another JumbroTron exploded.

"GIAHH! ROBOT MASTERS! WHERE IS HE?"

"We are tracing his movements! I think he's over there!"

"THEN GO OVER THERE AND DESTROY HI-" The third went down.

Elec Man caught the bullet this time. It was yellow-white, oval shaped. Not as bright as the one Mets fired.

"ROBOT MASTERS! GATHER!" Wily said, from the final JumboTron. "WHAT EVER HAPPENS! DO NOT LET THIS ONE BE DESTROYED!"

They shielded their leader. They weren't gonna be beaten 4 TIMES. They stood ready to fight.

Wily cracked a smile. " DO YOU SEE THIS YOU RAT? THIS IS THE POWER, THE TEAM WORK, OF THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE EVER DEVISED, THE ROBOT MAST-"

The last Jumbotron exploded, knocking the Robot Masters off the building.

They all turned on their rockets.

Fire Man was almost off his rocker. "WHERE THE FIERY HELL DID THAT COME FROM?

Elec Man looked up. "THERE!"

He saw some kind of board in the sky. If had a laser cannon on its back. It quickly jetted away into the distance.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Cut Man flew after it.

_"My flame o' justice will have its revenge on you!_" Fire Man followed him in pursuit.

Before the rest could follow them, Elec Man signaled them over to another building.

Ice Man was confused. "Shouldn't we be following that thing to put it on ice?"

"There are two of them Ice Man."

"THERE'S WHAT?"

Gut Man felt uneasy? "How do you know that?"

"The ballistics were different. The first two were yellow-white pellets. That last one was a red laser."

"S-S-S-So then," Bomb Man started. "If that was one, then where is the other-"

The ground beneath them exploded, launching them all upward.


	55. Chapter 55: He is Mega Man

He rose through the explosion like a phoenix.

_Gotcha._

Blasting his 4 suspended, helpless targets, in four different directions, he heard them crash and go through buildings as he checked his com-link.

"How are you doing Rush?"

"Ruff Ruff!"

He could see the two Robot Master still tailing Rush, getting closer,

and closer...

Rush turned around

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!"

He let out Sonic Bark, sending shock waves of force point blank at his enemies.

They flew back, crashing into the streets.

"Good boy Rush,"

"Good Boy."

He looked up. He was wasting precious shock time.

If we wanted to live, he needed to move.

Time to go after "Guts Man."

Flying fast, he found Guts Man lying in a building, holding his head.

He let out a flurry of bullets from his left arm cannon, which he affectionately called a 'Buster'.

Guts Man was just taking punishment. Each blast connecting with the robot's huge, slow body.

Guts Man scurried away, getting nicked and pelted every step of the way.

He managed to hide behind some stone. He was screaming on his communicator. "SOS! SOS! HEEEELP! THAT THING IS TEARING ME APART!

Guts Man looked to his left.

A hole big enough for a man to crawl through was just taking up space."A five feet hole? HE CAN MAKE A 5 FEET HOLE?"

BOOM! BOOM! More holes were appearing.

"OK TIME TO LEAVE!" Guts Man ran though the other side of the building.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rock was about to pursue him,

but in a a flash, electric bolts came at him.

He ducked to the side, the blast throwing debris everywhere.

Rock turned to his new enemy.

"I like your spark." The Master said. "Who are you?"

Rock paused. Running on nothing but pure adrenaline, he forgot how terrified he was.

He wasn't used to his new name, nor did he knew if he really liked it."

But that's what he had become.

He summoned up his courage to speak.

"My name

"And you,

is MEGA MAN!"

YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Elec Man laughed as he summoned an electric blue ball on his fingers.

"_Ha!_ Well then MEGA MAN!_ Get ready for some truly en-**lightning** shock therapy!_"


	56. Chapter 56: On the Job Training

Rock fired 3 bullets.

Elec Man dodged them, throwing the ball at Rock's feet.

Rock jumped away from the explosion, the blast lighting up the room.

Rock could feel the electric waves fluctuate around him,tingling through his body.

When the smoke cleared, Elec Man was no where to be found.

"Where is he..."

Rock felt something coming from behind, and ducked.

Just missing Elec Man's hook.

Rock tried to stab him with a heel kick, but Elec Man jumped back and fired a quick energy bolt.

Rock fired his Buster, the collision creating a BOOM mid-air.

"Not bad." Elec Man said.

"Not to bad yoursel-" Wait.

Did he look away,

for like,

just for a millisecond?

Rock turned.

The other two.

They were standing in the hole in the wall.

Ready to pounce on him.

Rock ran for the fire escape.

Getting outside, he dashed down the steps until...

SHING! SHING! SHING!

CHING! CHING! CHING!

SWOOOOOOP!

The fire escape collapsed around him.

Rock jumped off the ledge, avoiding being crushed by the steel.

CRNK! CHRSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rock turned around, Buster at the ready.

They weren't following him.

"But where did..."

He noticed the 3 blades lodged on the ground.

ANALYZING BALLISTICS

Description: rectangular blade made of super-chilled air laced with liquid nitrogen.

Temperature: Below 200 degrees Celsius.

Rock noticed the ground around the blades,

had become

ice.

As had the places on the fire escape where the blades had cut.

And the holes in the building where they had come out of.

"Ok, so where are they now-"

A small projectile popped out of the building. It bounced 3 times and came to rest near Rock's feet.

Rock examined it.

It was a cartoon bomb, round and black.

Surely, this was a joke.

Rock looked back at the building.

Nothing.

"Are they behind me?"

Rock swung around. Nothing there,

except...

two

more

bombs.

And the fuses,

they were lit.

"Wait, HOLD ON!"

Rock just realized that he had been trapped in a triangular bomb trap.

"I GOTTA JET OUTTA HERE!"

Turning on his rockets, he tried to out-height the imminent explosions...

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"


	57. Chapter 57: Too Many

...

Too Late.

He crashed into a mailbox, sending mail scattering into the wind.

Oh God, the pain.

His circuits were fried.

All he sensed is his body was : DAMAGE CRITICAL, DAMAGE CRITCAL

His Ceratanium armor was the only reason he was still alive.

But he could feel, feel

the wind?

He look down

"Oh God."

He had been busted open.

Gears, wires, circuits,

they were all exposed.

HIS gears, wires, and circuits.

"I gotta get out of here."

He tried to stand up leaning on his buster,

just to slump back down again.

"My legs.."

We twisted, bent, busted open.

"C'mon, auto heal function, please work!"

But he knew he wouldn't work. He had taken too much damage.

He closed his eyes.

"This is it. Its already over."

* * *

He looked over at Mega Man from a distance.

The little blue robot was crippled.

But that's what you get when you mess with the Robot Masters.

Elec Man turned to his companion. "Gentlebots, how about the coup de grace?"

"Yes" Ice Man smiled. "Lets put him on ice."

* * *

Rock felt their foots hit the ground. They were coming closer and closer.

Until finally, they stopped. Rock estimated 5 feet from his.

Elec Man walked over to him and wrenched his head up.

"Did you really think you could beat us?" Elec Man whispered into his ear.

No. He didn't.

Rock couldn't have even beaten Tron and her servbots.

What chance did he have against these killing machines.

Dropping, his head, he turned to the other two.

Where are Cut Man and Fire Man? Were just about finished here.

"We are just cutting in now actually."

Cut Man and Fire Man made their presence known.

Cut Man walked curiously over to the blue robot. "What's this?" He kicked it.

Rock writhed in pain. It felt like his whole chest had just caved in. But he couldn't even scream.

"ahhhhh..."

"Its called Mega Man. Did you get that flying thing?"

"A. it was a dog. And B. It burned us." Fire Man responded."

"Did someone say a dog?"

Guts Man emerged from the shadows, holding Rush.

"I got the jump on it."

He heaved Rush up, and just SLAMMED the dog down on his knee.

SCHKRRRRRRRRSHHHHHH!

Rush howled in pain, his enitire back bent.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0W!"

Guts Man tossed Rush, him landing at Rocks feet.

"Arooooo..."

"Shhhhhh, Rush, It'll all be over soon. I promise." Rock comforted him, whispering in his ear.. "I'm-I'm sorry I go you into this. I- I love you, boy."

"Aroooooo."

"Well boys, lets send these two off with a bang!" Elec Man sparked his finger.

The Robot Masters circled the two like vultures.

Bomb man summoned one more bomb.

"Ready Bomb Man?"

"Lets blow them to smithereens!"

"READY!..."

"AIM!..."

Rock closed his eyes.

He failed his family,

he failed his friends,

he failed everyone.

_There's just, so many..._

He only wished Rush didn't have to die with him.

FIRE!


	58. Chapter 58: That Army

"FIRE!" never came.

Elec felt a pair of arms sweep over his chest.

Lifting him up backwards, Elec Man was dropped flat on his head onto the concrete.

Elec Man's wblast ent upward, hitting a streetlight. Sparks went everywhere...

All over Bomb Man.

The fuse lit, going down fast.

But he thought faster, chucking the bomb at Rock and Rush.

_Here it comes... _Rock thought.

"woof!"

Rush let out one last Sonic Bark, with just enough force to deflect the bomb...

right...,

at...,

Guts Man.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Guts Man flew back, landing in a heap on the street.

Smoke coming from his body.

"Did he contain it? Is he all right?" Bomb Man inquired. He knew Guts Man had taken damage before, but surely he could get right back up...

He looked closer.

"Oh God, no..."

Guts Man's entire lower chin was gone. he had had been shredded open, his thick armor had been blown up.

What did remained of his outer body was going up in smoke.

"Holy shit." Bomb Man put his mouth over his hands.

And then the roar.

The roar of utmost pain and suffering.

"EEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His wail seem to go on forever, blanketing any other sound in the city.

Ice Man, Fire Man, and Cut Man just stood there, stunned.

Bomb Man ran toward his brother.

Elec Man face his assailant. "You are SO going to pay for that!" He hissed.

"You've just been Aced, bitch."

Ace C Eos followed up with a punch right at his face.

Which was easily dodged...

...and countered.

Elec Man put his knee right to Ace's chest.

Ace crashed through a window.

Ace couldn't breathe. Despite his protective vest, he just knew that every single one of his ribs had just been broken.

Elec Man picked him up and threw him right back into the street.

"Gahhaaaahahha.." Ace moaned.

Elec Man grabbed him by his throat, holding him in the air.

"You WILL suffer for what you did to my brother!" He charged his fist.

"UUUMMMMMMMM, Elec Man, its time to slide out of here!" Ice Man hollered. He took a few steps back.

"Sure, Ice Man, after I break every bone in his body!"

"ELEC MAN! IF WE STAY HERE ANY LONGER, WE ARE GOING TO GET SHREDDED!" Cut Man started to run away.

"BY WHAT ARMY CUT MAN? WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL FORCES THAT EVER EXISTED! HOW DARE THIS PIECE OF HUMAN TRASH HURT ONE OF US! I-"

Fire Man pointed behind him. "That army."

Elec Man turned.

12,000 troops where fight on top of him.

"Oh. That army." Elec Man said.

As he was swallowed up.


	59. Chapter 59: Back to Home Base pt1

The next few moments were chaos.

Ice Man, Cut Man, and Fire Man all charged right at the advancing horde.

Elec Man was finding it hard to remain in one price as he was be thrown around like a rag doll.

Bomb Man was carrying Guts away. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT EVAC? WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" He cried.

Nobody noticed, in all the havoc,

a little blue robot and his faithful dog companion,

limp away into the shadows.

* * *

He watched from the window of a building, his dog resting at his side.

A UFO, flying saucer thing appeared. Red on top, yellow on the bottom.

It picked up the 6 Robot Masters from the ground.

After dumping quite a few soldiers that had manged to hang on for the ride, it closed its bottom door,

and vanished.

Or at least to the human eye.

Rock could still make its shape out.

"So its got a stealth function. Wily thought of everything." Rock said,

as the saucer slipped into the night.

"Good riddance." He said.

"Arooooo?"

"Yeah boy, I'll know they'll be back."

"But for now, were safe."

"Let's go back to the Lab."

* * *

Rock Hikari limped back into Light Labs. It had been a long night, fighting killer robots and almost dying and shit. Every fiber in his robot being was aching in pain.

_But since I got blown up, I should really be glad just to be alive. I hope they aren't too disappointed in me..._

There were gasps in the air as Rock stepped into the light.

"OH MY GOD ROCK!"

Lan jumped off his seat, tears in his eyes.

"ROCK! ROCK YOUR ALIVE!"

Lan hugged Rock so hard he almost knocked him to the ground.

"Ack! Lan... that really, really hurt."

"I'm sorry, it just that, *sniff

ITS JUST THAT,

I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE.

YOUR CAMERA AND AND TRACKING SYSTEMS WERE DISABLED!

AND I THOUGHT,

I THOUGHT,

I thought you were destroyed, Rock...

Please, PLEASE,

don't EVER,

... do that to me again."

"i'm sorry I scared you Lan. But don't worry, I'm still here."

POWER SUPPLY EMPTY

SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN

"I'll always be here for you Lan..."

He closed his eyes as collapsed in Lan's arms. He had finally reached his absolute limit.

For a moment, Lan just stood there,

holding the broken body of his brother.

He had been through so much...

given so much...

he deserved to rest.

"Rock..."

Lan turned to Dr. Light. "Save Him.

Please."

Dr. Light turned to Auto.

"Auto, get the table ready. We got work to do."


	60. Chapter 60: Back to Home Base pt2

"So," He began, his voice becoming uneven ans anger seethed into his body.

"your telling me, that an oversized blueberry and Scooby-Doo kick your asses, and when you finally have him beat, you try to put on a grand spectacle instead of just killing him, which leads to Elec Man getting German suplexed, which leads to Guts Man get BLOWN UP? And it finally ends in you guys RUNNING AWAY from the army that you JUST BEAT IN BETTER SHAPE THEN?

ROBOT MASTERS WHAT THE FUCK?

HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SO STUPID THAT YOU MESS IT ALL UP?"

"Look Dr. Wily, I'm just as shocked as you are, but Guts Man is in REAL BAD SHAPE. He needs to get back to the island ASAP."

Dr. Wily gritted his teeth. His great victory had been stolen from him,

because of these robotic,

IDIOTS.

But...

they had played around with "Mega Man."

They won't make the same mistake twice.

Wily sat back in his chair, sighed and facepalmed.

"Fine, bring Guts Man over to the island. I'll work on him."

"One of you, stay back in Mexico to manage the Mets and our infrastructure. I have a feeling the next few days will be eventful from our sources of wealth.

See you guys when you get here."

"Robot Masters, out!"

Wily was left to his own thoughts.

To stew in his defeats and failures.

_So close..._

"It seems that my father has been busy, Dr. Wily."

Wily cracked a smile, and turned to his ace in the hole.

"Break Man, how good to see you."

The robot was looking mighty intimidating and powerful in his red and grey armor."

I trust you heard about Mega Man, and what he did to Guts Man, how hurt he was, so close to death..."

"And how Thomas Light was,

once again,

responsible for the pain."

"Yes Dr., I did." Wily could hear the anger in his voice.

Good. Goooooooooooooooooooood.

"So then, how about you head down to DenTech City and take care of that little problem? Huh, huuuuuuuuuuh?

"The Robot Masters deserve their chance at revenge. However-

if they fail,

I am more than capable of dealing with Mega Man,

myself..."

_Damnit_ "Alright then Break Man. I'm going to bed. Good night." He stood up in his chair and walked toward his room.

He wasn't really going to sleep, he had too much to think about for that. But he was tired, and rest might be good...

"Good night Dr." Was the last words Wily head as he closed the door.

**END OF PART 3 **

**END OF ARC 1**


	61. Chapter 61: In Review 3

Geo Stelar wakes up and goes to Echo Ridge Elementary for his first day of public school at in 3 years. Unexpectedly, he finds his friends Rock and Lan and Roll Hikari, Maylu Sakurai, and Roll Caskett.

As they day goes on, the group ends up at their usual hangout, #1 Curry, when all of a sudden, the power goes out. Making a hasty escape, the group finds that the entire city is out of power, followed by an earthquake.

As dusk looms over the city, A man by the name of Albert W Wily shows himself to be the one responsible. And that his 6 Robot Masters were going to attack the city in 3 hours.

Meanwhile, all the way out in Florida, Drew Hendrickson gets a call from an old friend to come to work again. Conflicted on his feelings, he travels to Montana, preparing for war.

As the clock dies down, Ace C. Eos and his division are heavily trenched inside the city.

But they are outmatched. For the Robot Masters and their army or Mets are nothing anyone has ever seen, blowing the defenders away.

As Wily proclaimed his victory, he is cut short by the emergence of a new force. And the Robot Masters are ambushed.

Rock Hikari has transformed himself against into Mega Man; the powerful superhero robot!

However, its only a matter of time as the numbers game catches up to Rock, and he is overwhelmed by the power of the Robot Masters.

Just as he and Rush are about to be finished off however, the defeated US army rallies and swarms the Robot Masters. giving Rock the chance to escape.

And now Dr. Wily plots his next move, and the mysterious Break Man is ever lurking.

* * *

**Well that is going to conclude the first arc of Mega Man Power Force! So, how am I doing? Do you have any question or comments for me before I continue? I will we doing a small Q & A explanation intermission before I continue. See you soon!**


	62. Chapter 62: Q&A 1

**Q & A TIME!**

First an explanation on my writing style.

I share 150 GB with 3 people, and i can never promise that I can be online to write and release work.

So I do what I can and release several 100 chapter words.

And just a thank you to all the people who keep reading my fanfic! You will not be disappointed.

Time to start answering questions!

* * *

"...since the Wily is still on the loose, are the Maverick Hunters going to appear?"

**YES!**

**...and no.**

**There are Maverick Hunters, and Repliforce. And they will fight the Robot Masters.**

**But not quite what you expect.**

**Its funny because my first chapter of the new arc talks about this.**

Next question!

...

Okay! That's our Q & A! See you next time!

* * *

But no serious, here is what to expect from Arc 2.

- Two off the Robot Masters get destroyed.

- People are going to get new jobs.

- Mega Man goes international.

- And a huge tragedy is going to happen to one of the main characters, leaving the rest distraught.

WILL LAUNCH ARC TWO SOMETIME TONIGHT- HOPEFULLY!

Hope all you guys enjoy!.

**Arc Two - The Power Battles! Now Begins!**


	63. Chapter 63: Recruitment

He sat in a hospital bed, resting. Recovering.

The past several hours had been spent under the knife in surgery, he just one of thousands.

The sunset was giving his room a nice view on the contrasting city and nearby woodlands.

But he had been sent to a special facility more northern than the rest.

_I guess they want my report._ He thought.

But for know, Ace C. Eos was just left alone, with his own thoughts.

He shouldn't be.

He should be dead.

Along with each and every single soldier of his division.

They had been overpowered on the battlefield, to an extreme extent.

It was like fighting Terminators or something.

But Ace's thought went back to Mega Man.

_Where did he come from? __And where did he go..._

The door opened, breaking Ace's thought.

A huge man stepped into the room. With his nice black suit on, Ace was sure he had just met the MIB.

"How are you feeling, Mr Eos?"

"I'm alive, so I got that going for me, which is nice, all things considered. Now, who are you?"

"My name, is Mark Anderson. But my colleagues just call me Sigma."

Ace thought back to the orders he had received from a Sigma. "Yeah those two guys you were talking about. "I got them out. They should be in one of the refugee camps."

"Thank you for that. But what I really came here to do is to recruit you."

"Recruit me? I'm flattered Mr. Sigma, but the thing is. My rib cage is busted. I'm gonna be out for the next 4 months. Then I'm going to have to get back in shape... Yeah, I'm afraid you are wasting your time with me Mr. Sigma. I wont be in action for a while. Sorry."

"Okay... Okay." Sigma thought about it, pacing around the room. He sat down in a seat at Ace's bedside. "Mr. Eos, how old do you think I am.?"

"I'd have to say... eeeehhhhhh... 31?"

Sigma smiled. "I am 33 biologically. But I was born in 1963."

Ace chuckled. "Get outta town! You're messing with me." _OR Maybe its Maybelline._

"You say you're expected out of action for a few months? Mr. Eos, how would you like to be on your feet in a week?"

Ace couldn't help but keep a smile at that fantasy. "Mr Sigma, I know I'm only 30, But I know there is no safe procedure that could heal an injury like this that quick."

Sigma stood up. "Mr Eos, have you ever heard of Biometal?"

"No, can't say that I have." _But it sure sound interesting._

Sigma walked to the window, gazing outside.

"Mr. Eos, after WWII, America feared that new and powerful technology would fall into enemy hands. So Repliforce was created in 1952.

The goal of Repliforce is to monitor the handling and developing of new and powerful technology and materials, and make sure they don't pose threats to the world. In the past, we have had various special troops and hit squads, called Maverick Hunter to capture and eliminate high profile targets and groups, which we listed as Mavericks.

Mr. Eos, I have worked with Repliforce from 1988, all the way to its catastrophe and reduction in 2004, and beyond."

"Sorry to interrupt, but, what happened in 2004?" Ace inquired.

"A soldier in possession of very powerful equipment destroyed Repliforce HQ." Sigma's breathing became uneven with anger.

"After that, Repliforce's power and authority freefalled. We were casted into the shadows of the US government. And not the good ones.

But now with the events of last night, new Maverick Hunters are needed more than ever."

"That's nice and all," Ace said, "but how exactly am I supposed to recover so fast? And what does this 'Biometal' have to do with it?"

Sigma turned to face Ace. "Well that is just the thing Mr. Eos. i have probably already said too much. Now before I speak further, I need an answer

Will you join our cause in saving the world?" Sigma paused.

"Now as I see it, you have two options. You can say no, and this conversation never happened. I will walk out the door and you can stay in this hospital bed for months, remaining a Army soldier till your retirement."

"Or you can say yes. I'll take you with me, and you can see how far down this rabbit hole goes."

Ace thought about it. There is a real chance he could be killed fighting the Robot Masters...

But on the other hand...

Staying in the hospital for the rest of the year...

and the HOSPITAL FOOD...

that was gonna suck.

"Yeah, I'mma go with Option B. I accept your offer Mr. Sigma."

Sigma cracked a smile. _Like an alligator_. Ace noticed.

"Excellent choice, Mr. Eos. i will have you moved to the new Repliforce HQ in Montana in the morning. See you tomorrow, and good night Mr. Eos."

With that, Sigma closed the door, as if he were never there.

Leaving Ace to wonder about his new job and just what the hell he was in for.


	64. 64: Sooner or later, Everyone Ships

Full moon was out tonight. Illuminating a nice path on the road.

A path he knew he wouldn't take.

Drew got off the dirt and into Montana grass, heading into some woodlands on the side.

There it was. The big black compound

Repliforce.

Drew couldn't help but crack a smile, he had spent a lot of good years here.

First as a boy, just burning to be a hero and follow in his father's footsteps.

Then as a special agent, leading his squad into battle, earning that "Colonel" moniker.

But with the way he left, angry, bitter, broken.

It had tarnished his legacy,

and own self respect.

Maybe...

Maybe this was his chance to fix everything.

He wondered if she was still there.

Still working for Repliforce, for Sigma now.

"Well, only one way to find out..."

After going through several levels of security, Drew got out his car and took his first steps on a Repliforce base in 10 years.

An air of importance surrounded the building. Drew remembered that feel quite well. How much he liked it.

How much he still did.

As he walked inside, several guards approached him.

"Excuse me sir! We have orders to keep you in the waiting room for now! Please come with us!"

Drew followed. He had no reason to start a fight.

He was led into a white waiting room, nothing different from any other normal waiting area.

"Someone will be with you shortly, sir."

The guards left, leaving Drew to got through a few magazines and watch TV.

All anyone wast talking about on the news was the attack on DenTech City, and its mysterious blue hero.

Somehow, Drew knew that Mega Man had nothing to do with Repliforce.

_So there's someone else out there, someone that knows about Wily, probably pretty well._

Drew wondered what Repliforce had to fight the robot Masters. No doubt they had something to defend America with.

Its been 10 years, and when he left, they already had the...

* * *

The door opened.

_Finally!_ Drew thought as he woke up from sub-consciousnesses.

"Drew? Is it really you?"

That voice.

It was her.

It was really her.

10 years after their fight and last words.

Drew looked up in awe.

"Alia?"


	65. Chapter 65: Project Genesis

_Its really you Drew..._ Alia's mind couldn't help but to go back to the days of old.

Long hikes through the woods. Hang gliding over beaches.

Dancing the night away, especially that night in the Hammerstein Ballroom...

Alia snapped out of it.

She had a job to do. Sigma's orders.

_"The guest in the lobby, I need you to give him the Genesis procedure."_

That means Drew was here for the long haul.

"Drew, can you come with me?"

She knew he was gawking at hoe young she look. That made him self aware of his sorry, old state again.

She didn't want to make him feel more embarrassed than what he already was, so she turned her back and started walking away.

_Please don't talk, __Please don't talk,__Please don't talk,__Please don't talk,__Please don't talk..._

"Alia, there is something I gotta ask."

_NOOOOO! DAMNIT!_

"Alia, where are you taking me?"

She ignored him. Not because she was upset,

she just didn't know what to say.

What do you say to the man that left you 10 years ago, reappears in your waiting room, and your about to give him a procedure that will change his life?

"Sigma is waiting." She responded.

A minute later.

* * *

They came to a laboratory.

Around them, machines geared and whirred.

Below, Drew noticed a pod in an empty vat.

And above...

needles. Lots of needles.

"We're here." Alia said. The room was empty, no Sigma, no anyone. Just them.

"Sigma is over in the next room. Getting another patient settled in."

"Alia, what's going on?" Drew took a step back. He didn't like where this was going.

"Drew-"

The doors on the other side opened.

"Drew!"

Sigma came in, all smiles.

"Sorry I was late, I was busy handling another Hunter..."

"Sigma, what the hell is this?" Drew didn't come here to be picked and prodded on. I came here to-"

"to..."

Holy shit.

Sigma looked like hadn't aged a bit.

He actually looked BETTER than when he last saw him.

When he saw Alia, he just assumed she had used makeup,and used her anti-aging makeup.

But Sigma was 51, a year older than Drew.

Had Drew really let himself go THAT much? I mean, he did develop a drinking habit the past few years...

No.

They just happened to meet up in a lab. Something artifical had been done to Sigma.

And probably... Alia too. Considering she and Drew were the same age.

"I'm not going to lie to you Drew, this is all for you." Sigma started.

"What exactly is it?" Drew was having second thought about coming back to Repliforce.

"Repliforce doesn't need 50-year old men past their prime leading them. But experience is golden. So, we began experimenting, and called it the Genesis project."

"The Genesis project works by manipulating and stimulating the new cells in your body that exist each second. This as a result result the ageing process, giving people back their youth."

"Drew, this is gonna be a long war, and I'm not gonna hold it against you if you go back now. But if you stay and go through with this, your committed to stay in the fight, no turning back."

Drew paused and stood there, lost in thought.

He had spent the last 10 years, wasted away in mental anguish, doing nothing with life.

Waiting to just keel over and die.

Now, the opportunity to restart his life was upon him, the stuff of dreams.

But did it really matter?

His family was dead. No bringing them back.

But Alia...

She just gazed at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

Perhaps if he stayed, they could start over...

"I get to retire again right?"

Sigma smirked. "Of course. After this war is over, your free to do whatever you want again."

Drew paused. Did he really trust Sigma though? I mean, not even a day here and he's already throwing surprises at him.

What was he saying? Of course he could trust Sigma. They had been friends for years.

They were practically brothers.

And it was not like he was going to be here forever, only until after the war.

Psssshhh, it was an easy choice.

"Fine Sigma. You win, lets get this over with."

"Thanks Drew, I knew I could depend on you. I wanted to get to Bobby and Masa, but they weren't fit for the job, those two screwballs. Still love them though. Anyways, the entrance is right down there." Sigma pointed to a door below.

Drew walked down the steps, and he started to...

slow down.

He probably should have asked about the mortality rate of this procedure.

Walking past the door, he felt his stomach turn to knots. What if something went wrong? He could die- or worst.

But... he trusted Sigma.

And trusted Alia.

After stripping down, Drew got into the pod and got settled in.

Gas started to pour in.

"Don't worry Drew, that just going to put you to sleep." Alia's voice was coming in somehow.

"Now just fall asleep and relax..."

The last thing Drew saw before passing out was seeing liquid fluid rise up,

about to fill the pod...


	66. Chapter 66: Reborn

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh" Drew Hendrickson arose from his sleep.

"Everything feels... off balance."

He got off of the white bed he was on, and...

SPLAAAAAAAT!

collapsed to the floor.

"IIIIIIIAAAAAAHHHHHAHHHRRRGGH"

His whole body felt like jelly.

It drained him just move an inch.

Pain began to rocket throughout his body as he tried to get back into bed.

Reaching and pulling himself up...

He just couldn't, sinking back to the floor.

_"Relax Drew..."_

Alia's voice came into his ears.

Drew stopped resisting.

_I guess my new body isn't ready yet. _

Drew stood still and let the tension in his body flow out. The soreness was already going away.

He looked up at the ceiling, noticing heat lamps.

Drew realized how hot it is in here. But he was from Florida, so it wasn't too bad.

"So its like an adult nursery."

His voice. It had become low-pitched.

"Oh my God.." Drew looked up.

And that when he noticed the mirror.

"Holy shit..."

His skin had become smooth.

His eyes had lost that sunken look in them.

Any trace of gray had been overtaken by that lush thick of brown on his head.

"I'm young again! It-It-It worked!"

Drew Hendrickson felt reborn.


	67. Chapter 67: Colonel Again

Sooner or later, Drew had found the strength to stand.

He immediately decided to start stretching. Work out those young muscles. Apparently, he was gonna have to work out a little. The gut was gone, but them muscles of old hadn't exactly come back.

"Aaaaaaaahh, ACK! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Apparently, he was going to have to take it slow for a bit.

He slouched over to his clothes in a cubby. On his shirt was a thin piece of paper.

BIOLOGICAL AGE: APPROXIMATION OF 23 YEARS, 8 MONTHS

He was 23. He should be in college, or on a job somewhere right now.

His body age had been cut in half.

He had just screwed Father Time over.

Putting on his clothes (which had become smaller and tighter, as Drew had gotten an inch back), Drew stepped out of the door, a new man.

* * *

He was in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong white hall. An arrow pointing to the left led to a set of double doors.

As he walk down, he noticed door after door.

How many people had undergone the same procedure his did?

What was he going to do next?

Was Alia up for a cup of coffee later-

HSWIIIIIIIIINNNGANG

Another door opened.

A thin man in jeans and a white tee came limping out.

His chest was taped up, and Drew could tell that he was in pain.

"Need some help bud?"

"Yeah. I'd appreciate it."

Drew picked him up, cradling him like a baby. At 6'10, and 23 years old. Drew could pretty much lift anyone with ease.

That pain from straining his arms were gone. Another plus of youth.

"So, my name is Ace. Who are you?"

"My name is Dr-"

"Drew" just didn't feel right anymore. That was a different person.

A retired old man

He was Colonel before,

and he is Colonel again now.

"Just call me Colonel, Ace."

"Well thanks for the lift, 'Colonel'."

Music to his ears.

_DAMN I'VE MISSED THAT._


	68. Chapter 68: The Other Blonde

"Your free to go Colonel." Sigma gave his friend a salute. "You know, we got barracks, you don't have to go out."

"I know Sigma. But I feel like going for a drive on a town."

"Okay there wild one, just dont get into any trouble. Here a guide on the dos and donts of having your new body."

Sigma turned to Ace, who was watching TV. "I'm gonna spend the night showing him around. Shouldn't be to bad-"

Ace stood up. "Today is Friday? Woah. I was in a coma for a whole day! What else this place got?"

Ace followed Sigma to the door.

"Well, see you two soon!" Colonel walked out of the door, with a little swagger to his walk.

Driving out on the open road, Drew felt clear. calm thoughts in his mind.

_This is when I'll turn my life around._ _A do-over. I'll get things right. I'll be happy again..._

* * *

The view from his second story patio on his hotel was beautiful.

He could see the nice Montana night sky, the beautiful city lights, and the crisp cold air of early autumn was refreshing.

Drew couldn't help keep a smile on his face. It was a nice night, and the future seemed beautiful.

_I'm gonna try again with_ _Alia,_ _I still do care about her. I really wished it hadn't ended the way it did._

_And i can __take Repliforce and defeat the Robot Masters and kill Wily. Colonel is back in the game. And no one can stop me now._

"Iris, I wonder what you would have to say to all of this... I wish I could just bring you back too. But I can't."

He paused. Twinges of sadness began to pierce his heart. He missed Iris, he missed her so much...

But that was the past,

and now he had to focus on the present.

Focus on protecting what was left.

He looked at his phone.

"Well, better go to bed, its gonna be a long day, starting to hunt down the Robot Masters.."

He turned, getting ready to hit the hay.

And then he saw him, sitting in a chair.

Long blonde hair, almost touching the floor.

Dressed in a sharp black suit, glass in his hand.

That piercing gaze of contempt.

"Well now, it seems that Drew Hendrickson still doesn't have a clue on what's really going on.


	69. Chapter 69: Warnings from Hell

Colonel couldn't find words to speak.

A literal impossibility was before him.

He was dead.

Zero Williams had been killed in 2004.

Colonel had seen him die.

Thrown into a nuclear waste pool by Sigma.

Colonel helped KILL HIM.

Fighting Zero along with Sigma.

But now,

after all this time,

he was standing right before him,

perfectly fine.

No.

NO

This HAS to be a trick. NO ONE CAN survive what happened. Not even ZERO. Someone must be messing with his mind.

Or maybe a side-affect of the operation. Yeah, that HAD to be it, the job had been BOTCHED. He was SICK.

Zero cracked a smile. "What's the matter Drew? You look like you don't want to see me! Come on.." He stood up, arms outstretched. He took a step towards Drew.

"Give your little brother a hug..."

"YOU STAY THE FUCK BACK AWAY FROM ME ZERO!"

Colonel on reflex, reached for a gun that wasn't there.

"What... the hell, are YOU... doing here? You should be DEAD." He clenched his fists, ready for a fight. Colonel towered over Zero, he knew he could tear Zero apart if he had the chance.

Zero dropped his smile.

Walking back, he picked his glass, drinking it all.

Putting it down, he turned and gave Drew the look you would give to someone who was texting while driving.

"I'm the manifestation of your sub-conscious Drew."

"My subconscious..." Drew thought back to when he left the house. He swore he heard Iris's voice.

But Iris and Zero couldn't be further apart in his states of mind.

"Why you, Zero? Why would my subconscious take up YOUR form?"

"Because I'm here to warn you about the little web you've already fallen into."

Drew blinked,

And Zero had changed.

The suit was gone.

And it was replaced by the old Maverick Hunter uniform.

That all black gear. The camouflage and Kevlar pads, laced wit Zero's signature red color.

That brought back memories to Colonel. _What happened Zero..._

"Because I'm the part of you thinking about the war ahead and NOT about banging Alia."

That brought Colonel back to reality.

"The war? That'll be easy! Repliforce and the rest of the US government will use its real heavy stuff, not what you saw in the city."

"Exactly. And who will command that machinery? Who will go into battle with it?" Zero took a step forward.

"Ifs it not fully automated, then the new recruits. Like that Ace guy. Me and Sigma wont be doing any of the fighting."

Zero came closer, step by step. A scowl on his face. "Your wrong Drew. Not only will you be doing some fighting..." Zero was now right in front of Drew,

getting closer in his face than any man with an 8-inch height difference can.

Zero whispered in his ear.

"They are going to put you in a Mech Drew.

Just like they did me."

Zero stepped back. "And we saw how that turned out,

didn't we, Drew?"


	70. Chapter 70: Heart-to-Heart

Drew was taken aback by Sigma's claim.

There is absolutely no way in hell Zero could be right.

_Sigma is going to put ME in a MECH?_

"That's ridiculous." Drew said.

"Is it now?" Zero gave a condescending look.

"We saw Bobby on the rooftop. He sure as hell didn't look like a goofball to me. And yet, no sign of him."

"Maybe he declined, you ever think of that?" Drew retorted. He didn't want to believe it, but Zero could be right. It wasn't impossible...

No.

Sigma wouldn't do that to him.

"Both him AND Masa said no? I'm finding that hard to believe. You know what I think." Zero said, taking a step back, pacing around. "I don't think they ever even got a call. I think they only person that got a call was you. Yes, yeeeeeeeesssss... Sigma wants a big man. A big strong, man that has years of experience, while at the same time have the youthfulness to fight effectively."

Zero stopped pacing, and turned to Drew. "The only reason he doesn't go out there himself-"

He raised his brow. "He probably considers himself too important."

Zero leaned on the patio rail. "So now that you know what's going to happen, you won't surprised. And now you can think on what your next move is."

"Well right now I'm going to-"

Zero cut drew off. "What your going to do, is follow their orders and put on the mech. You are going to SURVIVE, first of all."

"And maybe,

MAYBE,

if you live to see this war's end.

Maybe you can try to get Alia back."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, even IF they put me in a mech." Colonel was NEVER going to let anything Zero say intimidate him.

Besides, he had put on a mech before. He could do it again.

Zero chuckled. "I would think after your experience with mechs, I would think you wouldn't want to get back in one. Guess I was wrong."

That comment bit at Colonel like a King Cobra. Rage consumed him. He took a step toward Zero, fists clenched. "I don't blame the mech for what happened Zero..."

"I"

"BLAME"

"YOU."

"Well, I know that you better play your cards right. Remember, you cant trust anyone right now, that includes Alia."

Drew didn't want to believe it. "How can I not trust Alia? We were almost married."

"Well your not, are you? You two split up for ten years on a VERY sour note and now you just think that by showing up and becoming Teen Girl Magazine Coverboy you automatically get her again? It doesn't work that way, and YOU KNOW IT."

Colonel couldn't fight that. But he really wished he could.

"Drew, lying to yourself is only going to get you killed. Stop thinking with your dick and start using your goddamn military mind. The only person you can trust right now is you."

Zero turned for the door.

"Good luck. Try not to end up like me."

Walking past the door, he left one last closing remark.

"Oh, and try not to end up like X either."

The door slowly closed.

Leaving Colonel speechless.

Zero was right.

That creeping feeling of dread was setting in.

That creeping feeling. Of reality.

The honeymoon with his new body,

was already over.

**END OF PART ONE**


	71. Chapter 71: In Review 2-1

Ace E. is in the hospital following the Robot Master invasion. As he sits and rests, he meets a man named Sigma. Sigma offers Ace a chance to join Repliforce; a secret government organization with advance technology. Ace accepts.

Meanwhile, Drew arrives at the Repliforce base in Montana.

As he sits in wait, he is greeted Alia, his former lover and fiancee...

In a Repliforce lab, Drew meets face-to-face with Sigma. Sigma says a procedure can give him his youth back.

Thinking of all the ways the benefits outweigh the risks, Drew steps into a pod...

And wakes up on a bed. 23 years old. The Colonel is back!

But such a prize as restoredS youth always has a price...

as Colonel thinks about his restarted life, he is visited by a ghost of his past, Zero.

Zero warns Drew of the battles to come.

And how he cant trust anyone.

Not even Alia.

* * *

**So why is this part so terribly paced?**

**Because it is time to get back to the stars of our show, Mega Man and Friends!**

**And this is October! I spent a good month on the events of one week.**

**A week of late August!**

**One more chapter, focusing on Rock in the aftermath of the battle.**

**And then a 3-week time-skip, back to the action!**

**See you soon!**


	72. Chapter 72: Embrace Your Destiny

SYSTEMS ONLINE

BEGIN RESUMING NORMAL ACTIVITY

Rock Hikari arose from unconsciousness.

Looking around, he found that he was lying on an operating table.

"What time is it?"

He started researching.

Today is Saturday, August 23 at 7:37 AM.

"Saturday?" I've been out for four days straight?"

The door to his room opened. It was Auto.

"Dr. Light, he's awake!"

Auto gave Rock a big hug, swinging him around. "Oh Rock. its so good to see you awake and well again!"

"Thanks A-AH-Auto, I appreciate your concern.

"It is refreshing to get some good news." Dr. Light said, stepping into the room.

"Dr. Light, thank you for saving me and Rush. Speaking of which," Rock looked around the room "where is Rush?"

Auto gave Dr. Light a nervous look.

Rock started to panic. "Oh my God. Tell me Rush is okay."

"He is. He is. He's waiting in a room nearby."

"Then what's the problem?" Rock got out off of the table. "What's going on?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Come with me Rock."

Rock followed Dr. Light into the hallway.

The doctor opened up the door, and Rush was there.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" Rush leaped up on Rock, giving him a huge hug and lick on the face. "Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"Yeah Rush, its good to be back! I'm so glad your okay."

"Arf Arf?" Rush pointed to the machines in the middle of the room.

They looked like 2 huge cocoons.

Rock turned to the doctor. "Dr. Light,what are those things?"

Dr. Light held his head down. There was no easy way to say what he was about to ask.

"Rock... those things would help you become Mega Man easier."

The whole room filled up with tension.

Dr. Light didn't want to speak any further,

but damn, he knew he had to.

"After going through this machine, you could become Mega Man on your own. Be able to do it anytime, any place. However-"

"However, after the events of Monday, I don't expect you to say yes. I don't even _want_ you to say yes, somewhat. I mean, the US military might be able to handle it. And I can always work on an alternate solution."

"But, the choice is still yours."

Rock didn't know what to say.

He had barley escaped with his circuits intact last time.

And once he goes through with this, there was no turning back.

He would permanently have the responsibility to protect the world and fight the Robot Masters.

Even if that meant to a bitter end.

"Dr. Light, do you really have time to make an alternate solution?"

"I know that if I pushed myself-"

"No you don't." Rock snapped. "Wily could be back next week."

"And if you leave it to the military, a lot of people are gonna die. And they might all die in vain. I-I-I couldn't let that sit on my mind. I would rather die... myself"

"I'm the best thing we've got. I'll just have to get better."

Everything Rock said was true. There wasn't anything else in the that could suffice.

But the chance of Rock dying... that was so HIGH. Thomas cursed himself for not having anything else.

"ARF! ARF!" Rush nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I'll never be alone as long as I got Rush with me. With the two of us, I know we can beat Wily. We'll figure something out. I just know it."

Rock walked toward the machines, with Rush in tow.

He got comfortable in his his seat. "Ready doctor, fire this thing up.

"ARF!"

"O-Okay then Rock." started the machines. Blue light illuminated the room, and a loud hum went through the air.

"Okay boys, you may feel a few tingles and pinches, but I want you to-" That was the last thing Rock heard as the machines swallowed him, covering him form head to toes.

MOBILE ARMORIZATION INSTALLATION PROCESS BEGINS

IN 3

2

1


	73. Chapter 73: Brother is Back

PONG!

He stood in front of the hoop, catching the rebound.

DING! This time it deflected off the rim.

He tried again, one last shot...

WOOOOOOSHHH, PING, PING, Ping, ping...

It didn't even reach the hoop.

He sat down, just done.

He wasn't putting any heart or effort whatsoever into any of his shots.

He was like 7-30something all morning.

But he didn't care.

He had come out here to try to get away from his problems. Try to pick his spirits up.

But all he could think about...

was his brother, crawling and limping into the Labs, on the verge of death.

Collapsing into his arms...

A tear came down Lan's eye.

He hadn't seen his brother in days.

And ever since martial law had been lifted on DenTech City and his friends had gone to find their families, he had heard from them either.

And now he was alone...

"Lan?"

Roll walked on the basketball court. She her brother a hug. He really needed some loving.

"Hey there, big brother. Your up early."

"I know. Good morning Roll. I just... got a lot on my mind, is all."

"Don't we wall?"

A silence followed.

"...Listen uh, how about we play a game of HORSE?"

"Roll, I really don't want to..."

"C'mon," Roll was tugging on his shirt "It'll be fun."

"but i don't wanna..."

"Can I take his spot then?"

They both turned.

Rock Hikari was leaning on the gate, a big grin on his face.

"ROCK!"

Lan reached Rock first, sprinting into him at full speed.

"ROCK! YOUR OKAY YOUR OKAY! YOUR OKAY!"

"Yeah, I'm okay." No he wasn't. Damn, that kid just about speared him into the ground.

But that's because he loved him.

"Rock! Its so good to have you back!"

"Arf Arf!"

Rush bounded onto the court.

"And Rush too!"

Roll gave Rush a good scratching behind the ears.

"Yeah, and check out what we can do now!"

Rock got up. He outstretched his arm.

_Concentrate!_

Rock's arm started to grow, another layer growing around his skin.

It was metallic and blue.

"I can become Mega Man on the fly now!"

Lan's jaw dropped. "Really? That's amazing Rock!"

Roll wasn't to happy about it "But Rock, being Mega Man is so dangerous! Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Next time, the Robot Masters are in for it! Dr. Light and I will work on our strategy and everything!"

"Arf Arf!" Rush retrieved a basketball.

"You guys still want to play HORSE?" Rock offered.

"I call first!" Lan said, picking it up.


	74. Chapter 74: School and SoccerFootball

**MAJOR**** TIMESKIP**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ALL DONE!**

**LETS CONTINUE!**

* * *

Early Autumn was blooming it the air.

The trees were changing color. The winds were getting colder, and DenTech city was starting to bundle up.

And try to get this "Back to School" thing going again.

"So we've been going to school for a week." Lan Hikari said packing up his things as the bell rang. "And no sign of Wily. Think he's gone for good?"

Rock smiled. "He probably won't attack DenTech city again."

He didn't have the courage to tell Lan that an attack was imminent.

_Sooner or later, he will be back to finish what he started._

But for now, Rock's biggest worries were about keeping grades up and making sure his friends all got A's.

But a lot more emphasis on Lan.

At least he had survived one more day of school.

"So," Maylu said, "you guys coming down to the park later to see our soccer team?"

"Now Maylu," Lan said, grabbing her hand getting a little close in her face.

"I could never miss something as important to you as your soccer match."

Maylu paused,

and blushed a little. She didn't know he cared that much about her..." Wow. Well, thanks Lan..."

Lan grinned. "Watching cute girls like you in shorts is always at the top of my to-do list."

While Maylu was trying to strangle Lan again, Geo and Roll were talking.

"So, Tron is away in Belgium with Teisel at the moment. So we are going to have a new striker on our team. She is supposed to be really good. I cant remember her name though. Lana? Lisa? Laura?"

"So, is the league's best goalie ready to get back on field?" Geo said with a smile.

"Totally." Roll was super excited. "I am going to get so many saves this season."

"C'mon Roll, lets get down to the field."

"MMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHHHH!" Lan was stuck head-first in the garbage can.

"Ugh." Rock struggled to pull him out. Maylu had put him in there pretty tight.

* * *

_NO! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONO!_

The forward was almost at the goal, no one around to stop her from taking aim...

all because Maylu had been tackled out of the ball.

Everything seemed to go slower,

the girl took a deep, powerful kick...

Maylu watch it sail through the air, getting closer to the net...

And right into Roll Caskett's diving hands.

_OH SWEET JESUS YES!_

Maylu looked at the time. 20 seconds left. 1-1.

_"Where is she throwing that ball...?"_

Maylu looked up. It was coming to HER.

Along with 2 opposing players.

Maylu managed to get the headbutt in midfield., knocking the ball to the sideline.

She manged to trap it, and started sprinting down the sideline, two opponents in red in hot pursuit.

She was getting closer and closer to the goal...

And closer to being trapped in the corner.

_WHATDOIDO __WHATDOIDO __WHATDOIDO __WHATDOIDO __WHATDOIDO _

A flash of blue and yellow came into view.

Maylu kicked it out, and as her teammate ran up to it...

She bicycle kicked the ball, sending it at the net like a bullet.

The unsuspecting and completely taken by surprised goalie never had a chance.

The balled rocketed into the goal as the clock hit zero.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!" The ref screamed.

"The Jayhawks win, 2-1!"

Maylu walked over to her teammate, helping her up. "Are you alright Luna?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the assist. But admit I saved your bacon over there."

"Pfffff! Neva! Be glad that I can kick a penalty kick! Where were you all game? Now you come down in the final minute and upstage me? Oh girl, we gon have to talk after all that victory ice cream! " Maylu said with a giggle as she helped her up.

"Both of you be glad that that last kick didn't get by me!" Roll said, as the team rushed them.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!""WE WON!" "THAT KICK WAS EPIC!"


	75. Chapter 75: The Anti-Wingmen

"A toast to the Jayhawks and our repeat as season champions!" Team Captain Maylu Sakurai lifted her glass high.

"To the Jayhawks!" The team began milling around the Golden Corral.

Maylu and Roll went to take a few pictures.

Rock was off to go make sure Lan didn't take all the dessert.

And with Bud and Zack going to get her food...

Luna was left all alone to talk to that cute guy she saw on the sidelines.

There he was at a booth on the far empty side. All alone. Eating a pizza and soda.

Perfect. She patted her long blonde ponytails, put on a little perfume from her pocket. and walked over.

"So hi, I'm Luna." She introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"My name is Geo. Geo Stelar."

"Geo, did you see the game today?"

"Yeah, nice kick."

"Thanks." She blushed.

It was time for her to make her move.

She leaned in, giving Geo a flirty look.

"So, what do like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I like to-"

"Oh Luna, were back!"

_NO PLEASE! _Luna turned, expecting the worst.

Bud Bison slammed her food down on the table.

"Carrots, Cauliflower, and a slice of Rotisserie Chicken, just like you asked."

"Well thanks Bud, maybe you should get something for yourself, I mean it." Luna responded with twinges of aggravation.

"And who is this?" He pushed his glasses up against his face, inspecting Geo closely.

"No, Zack..." Luna moaned, face-palming. She just had to figure out these idiots perfect timing to mess something up.

"Wait no!"

"Alright you, scooch to the edge." Bud picked up Geo, and replanted him on the outside."WOOOMP!"

"Hey what they big idea?" Geo was irritated, but he knew not to pick a fight.

Especially against such a colossal guy.

I mean, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUM. What they feeding him at home?

"So, 'Geo Stelar' eh?"

Geo turned.

That little guy, Zack, was going through his wallet.

_How the hell..._

"Stelar. Isn't that the name of the guy who was the captain who dies on that exploding spaceship like, a few years back?"

He didn't even had time to think about anything else.

Geo lurched in and swung full force, ramming his fist right into his jaw.

Zack's head slammed into the side of the booth.

"Zack!" Bud pick Geo up, slamming him back first on the table.

Bud had his hand around Geo's throat, starting to squeeze the life out of him. Geo tried kicking out, but he couldn't reached Bud, who was just about perpendicular to him. Bud was just to strong to muscle him off, slamming Geo back into he table over and over, and over again every time Geo even got a centimeter up.

"You'll pay for that punk!"

Bud's football of a fist was shooting down, aiming right at Geo's face.

"BUD! That is ENOUGH! Let him go this INSTANT!"

As on command, Bud's fist stopped.

An inch from Geo's eyes.

"Fine."

Bud threw Geo off the table, who found himself on the floor gasping for air.

While Bud was checking on Zack, Luna was tending to Geo. "Oh my God, I am so sorry."

"Thanks for stopping him from giving me black eyes." Geo picked up his wallet. he started to walk away.

"I got to get back to my friends anyway. See you around Luna."

Geo walked back to the party.

"Good news Luna! Zack is gonna be okay. I heard him mumbling about how Sonia Sky is the most beautiful girl ever.."

"Why the hell did you pick on him for?" Luna snapped. "I was perfectly fine by myself, then you just barge in and start a fight! We could have all been kicked out of here! What the hell were you two thinking?"

Bud stepped back for a moment, shocked. "I-I-I'm sorry Luna." He face became deflated. Luna swore she saw tears.

Luna sat back in her chair and sighed, face-palming.

"Just get me cake. Make it strawberry."


	76. Chapter 76: Happening Again

"Lan Hikari, you must have the metabolism with the speed of a jackrabbit."

Lan smiled, and downed another huge glob of chocolate ice cream.

"You said after I got something to eat, I could have as much dessert as I wanted."

"Mac & Cheese is not what I had in mind!"

"But you didn't saaaaaaaaay iiiiiiit." Lan said in a sing-song voice.

"Besides Rock, I'm a big boy now. I can even count to ten!" He held up his hands. "1,7,3,9,5,2,15,10!"

Rock Hikari was not amused. "Why don't you count those 10 pounds you'll see on the scale tomorrow, Chub McFat?"

Maylu came over. "Yeah Lan, its not healthy to be eating all of that junk food. How can you expect to be a soccer superstar like _moi?"_

Lan stood up, wiped a smudge off Maylu's chin, and popped it in his mouth. "I assume that that comes from the victory slice of Cherry Pie that you ate."

Maylu stood back and blushed.

"But it was good! And-And, I wanted seconds..."

"So you took MORE?" Lan made a big "O" with his mouth, "Maylu, at this rate, your gonna be the real life Ms. Piggy! They're gonna have to put you as goalie because no one is gonna be able to get the ball past your gut!

Maylu was infuriated. "Lan Hikari, I am going to smack you SO HARD!"

Rock held her back. "Public place. Public Place!"

"Are those two flirting again?" Roll came over, patting her gut. "Man. I'm stuffed."

Maylu gave Roll a look of pure no. "We are _not_ flirting! I have no romantic interest in Lan whatsoever."

Rock isn't sure, but he could have _sworn_ Lan's face fell for just a split second after that remark.

"Oh please Maylu." Roll teased. "We all know you and Lan-"

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

A few more patrons came bursting into the restaurant.

Outside, police were telling people to head indoors.

Rock turned to the rest of them. They were all in shock.

"Stay here!"

He headed for the back exit.

_There back!_

_Its happening again!_


	77. Chapter 77: Met Blitz

There it was.

DenTech City.

An taken completely by surprised as planned.

Like ants the people swarmed, desperate to stay alive. Desperate to run away.

But Wily had been prepared.

As if they has risen from the Gate of Hell itself, the ity bitty Mets came POURING out of the ground.

Dozens turned to hundreds.

Hundreds turned to THOUSANDS.

They crept,crawled, and clanked their way around the city.

On cars,

on billboards,

on rooftops.

And then the fire.

PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!

Each and every single bot let loose a hellacious barrage of bullets simultaneously.

The air and sky became yellow-orange there were so many.

The whizzes and buzzes of the air made it seem like an infinite swarm of wasps.

It was utter chaos. Cars overturned and exploded. The streets themselves where shredded, becoming chunks.

Good.

Goooooooooood.

* * *

"RUSH WHERE ARE YOU?" Rock was trying to find cover, but everything was getting destroyed.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAA!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rock could here the screams of civilians as they were struck down.

"NOOOOOO!" He paused, wanting to go take them all to safety.

But the Met's firepower was just too great.

And he was one of the swiftly-falling number of people outside still standing.

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

Dashing down the street,he turned into an alleyway. Several Mets were tailing him, taking potshots at him. PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW!

He dove down, the bullets flying past him, colliding with a wall. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Rock hid behind a corner.

"Need a place to take cover!"

Then he noticed a set of cellar doors leading underground.

"Ill take it!"

Rock picked the lock and went down.


	78. Chapter 78: Didn't see that one coming

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

He hurried down the hallway into Repliforce's Main Area.

Everyone was scrambling!

"The Robot Masters are attacking!"

"DenTech City is ambushed!"

"The jets can't make it in time!"

_This is a disaster!_ Drew thought. He was already thinking of the casualties...

Sigma came in, cool, calm and collected.

"Engineers and Tech, ready up those Mechs!

_Mechs? So they really do still have them...Wait, why is Alia-_

"Colonel!"

Colonel felt surprised. He remembered what Zero had told him, and Zero was just Colonel's subconscious. And Colonel knew that he had major responsibilities. But he still felt shock and unprepared at the fact that his best friend was going to ship him off against killer robots.

"Drew! We need to get to the Tech stations. There is something I need to show you..."

* * *

"The DenTech City streets have been cleared, sir." Fire Man was reporting in.

"Good. Proceed as planned to the Town Square." Wily said. He was licking his licks in anticipation. So far Mega Man had not show himself. All the more time to prepare.

This time no goddamn robotic smurf was going to stop him from clenching absolute victory.

_Yes Mega Man... come to your doom..._

* * *

"Roof! Roof! Roof!"

"Rush! Thank God your here! Are you ready boy?"

"Alright then...time to become Mega Man!"_  
_

_Now concentrate!_

"MEGA MAN, POWER UP!"

Rock felt his skin tingle, and his body began to glow blue.

"ARMORIZE!"

His bodysuit armor began to wash over him.

And in a flash, he was Mega Man! The super robot!

He turned to his companion. It was Rush, the Great Dane sidekick!

"Ready to go save the day boy?"

"Roof Roof!"

"Well, there are too many of them for a frontal assault, so lets use the new gear Dr. Light gave us..."

* * *

They stood at DenTech Square. Waiting. Standing in a circle, shoulder to shoulder.

The Mets were in position around them,ready to blast anything to hell.

The air became more intense with every second, as the rematch of all time was about to begin.

The occasional_ SHHWING!,_ or _VVVVVPPP! _ and _CRINKKKLKLKLK! _could be heard.

And the waiting continued, on and on and on...

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL?!" Cut Man snapped. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Keep is cool, Cut Man." Ice Man responded harshly. "This could be a trap. Don't let him ice you out."

"_Maybe he didn't survive..._" Elec Man thought. He was injured pretty badly..._  
_

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!? WERE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!?" Guts Man's booming voice echoed across the city. He was going to tear that little shit apart.

Silence. Not a single response from the empty, broken streets.

_Well, only one thing left to do. _Elec Man thought.

"MEGA MAN, YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO SOME OUT HERE AND FIGHT US BEFORE WE START SLAUGHTERING THE PEOPLE OF THIS CITY!"

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

In his lair miles away, Dr. Wily was trembling with excitement and anticipation. Either Mega Man would fight and be eviscerated, or the people that he protected would suffer in the thousands.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"ZERO!"

"THAT IS IT! METS! I COMMAND YOU TO-"

"Looking for someone?"

The Robot Masters all turned around.

Wily's expression took to one of pure shock.

"NO."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE DO THAT?"

Mega Man and his robotic dog were in the middle of their circle. A big, goofy grin on his face.

"Hi."


	79. Chapter 79: Mega Troll

Elec Man stood there in pure shock. How had Mega Man been able to get past them all?

But just as fast as he appeared, Cut Man had his huge scissors around Mega Man's neck.

"GOTCHA!" Cut Man said triumphantly. "See guys, all you got to do is have a sharp wink." He added a wink.

Wow. When Cut Man is the smartest Robot Master, you know you got problems.

Mega Man kept his smile, but raised his hands in surrender. "Okay okay, you got me. But aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um guys?" Fire Man said. "The Mets are getting a little too fired up.

Elec Man turned. Every single Met had their guns. pointed at Mega Man.

At THEM.

The Robot Master stood frozen in fear. If the Mets were to fire... they'd be finished.

_Just as long as they aren't provoked, we should be fine..._ Elec Man thought.

"Well, ta-ta for now."

Mega Man fired a shot in the air with his buster.

"QUEEP!"

"NOOOO!" Cut Man closed the blades together, but Mega Man ducked under."

"IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bomb Man screamed as the Mets opened fire.


	80. Chapter 80: Well Played

Dr. Wily felt as if he was watching a horror film. He knew what was coming, and just how every bit greusome it was going to be.

Mega Man fired a shot in the air.

And the Mets, every single one of the 15,000 that he sent, would eliminate the threat.

And the Robot Masters with it.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The Spydrone watching for him suddenly has its screen lit UP with yellow-orange.

The explosions were deafening. The blasts coming over and over and over again.

It seemed like forever. A small little hell had just dropped upon his prize creations.

His life's work, dying from weapons also forged from his own mind.

_Why..._ Wily thought.

A tear started to run down his cheek.

_Why must everything I love die so terribly..._

And then it stopped.

The was a field of yellow covering the blast area.

No...

The smoke began to clear...

Wait,

_What was that?_

For a split second, Wily could has SWORN, that he had seen some kind of blue light...

And as the last of the glow faded...

Yes.

YES.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

They were all still there.

Elec Man had his hands up, as if he was holding up some kind of shield...

"OH YES!" Wily cried out, clapping his hands together, make a raucous amount of applause all by himself. He had forgotten just how powerful they really were.

And how much of a genius he was.

I mean, he _did _give them this power. He should have _some_ credit.

"EXCELLENT WORK ELEC MAN! YOU SAVED YOUR BROTHERS! NOW! GO FINISH MEGA MAN, AND-"

Elec Man's arm's fell down to his sides.

He collapsed on two knees, and hell headfirst on the ground.

Not moving a muscle.

WARING WARNING WARING EMERGENCY EMERGENCY

An alarm at Wily's side was buzzing like crazy.

ELEC MAN POWER LEVEL - ZERO%

"Oh no... Maintaining a shield of that size against such a large force for so long..."

Wily screamed on his microphone. "ROBOT MASTERS! ELEC MAN IS DEPLETED. DEFEND HIM AT ALL COSTS! RETREAT! RETREAT...

A blast defended his ears... and his message.

"What was that? Wily cried out.

Another rang out. "What is Mega Man doing?"

Another explosion.

And another.

And another.

And then they became more rapid.

2,3,5,10,25 all at the same time.

He pressed his eyes against the screen. Trying to figure out what happened.

He found it.

"NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

"Fire Man, why is our army blowing up?" Bomb Man shouted.

"Well, when they all had their guns pointed at us, i may have overheated and set them all to self-destruct."

"Well turn it off!" Ice Man said. The explosions were making it hard to stand. He kept teetering off balance.

"I can't! I already got them all fired up!"

"Well at least try _SOMETHING!"_

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

And down and down the Mets went, until there was one Met still standing.

It just looked up at the Robot Masters, not moving.

But then it started pacing on its little feet, apparently not counting down like the rest.

Fire Man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well at least we saved one. And I guess that means the process can be undone-"

BOOM!

All that was left of that Met was a little smoke, fire, and scrap metal.

"Was that Mega Man?" Ice Man looked around. The blue robot was no where to be found.

Fire Man checked his scanners. "No, that was self-destruction. I guess it can only be temporarily overridden."

"But that does leave a good question." Bomb Man said. "Where is Mega Man?"

They scanned the area, but it seems that Mega Man did another disappearing act.

"Guys, I hate to cut in on your search." Cut Man said. "But Elec Man is down, and I don't think he's getting back up. We need to get out of here. Like now."

"We are in a compromisable state then." Bomb Man said, ordering the Evac. "Lets get back to base."

"Let me shoulder this load." Guts Man picked Elec Man up, and as he was turning...

A white pellet hit square between the eyes. He fell over, knocked flat on his back. "What the..."

The Robot Masters looked up in alarm.

Mega Man was standing before them. Buster at the ready.

"Your not going anywhere..."


	81. Chapter 81: Slammed & Rammed

The Robot Master braced themselves.

"Lets cut this guy to ribbons!" Cut Man said, clutching his scissors.

Fire Man held him back. "We have to keep Elec Man out of this firefight!"

"I'm hauling him out!" Guts Man picked Elec Man up, and started running away in the other direction.

Mega Man wanted to pursue, but the wall of the 4 Robot Masters held steadfast, ready to shred him if he got near enough.

"Chill out guys!" Ice Man said with a renewed confidence. "Its 4 against 1!"

Bomb Man looked up, realizing something was wrong. "Wait, where is his do-"

Rush exploded out of the ground, send the Master flying.

"-OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGG!"

"Lets go!" Mega Man sprinted forward, firing shots from his buster.

"GYAH!" Cut Man tried dodging but-

CHOMP!

Rush bit him on the leg...

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!

Swung him right into the side of a building.

SCRUUUUUUUUNNCH!

"Oh, snip. That hurts."

Mega Man was fighting Ice Man, who was SHWING

swinging two SHWING

ice blades around.

SHWING SHWING SHWING

But Mega Man was more concerned about the fact that Ice Man was spitting blades all the while.

SHWING SHWING SHWING

Those blades were getting closer and closer with every shot...

_Gotta time this just right.._

WHEEP!

Mega fired a bullet and it popped Ice Man right in the mouth.

The stunned Robot Master dropped his blades and held his mouth.

"OW! OW! OW! Oh Momma that's hot!"

Mega Man saw his chance and charged forward. "GIYAH!" Mega sent Ice Man flying with a kick to the face.

CRSSHHHHHNKKKKK! Ice Man went through a window.

_K. 2 down, at least for now..._

Mega looked up, Fire Man and Rush were fighting in the sky.

Rush was trying to get in close for a bite, but Fire Man was keep Rush back by shooting WALLS of fire at him.

_So, where is Bomb-_

BOOM!

A car VERY close by exploded. Mega Man jumped back, looking up.

The flaming wreckage of a pickup truck was about to bear down on his head.


	82. Chapter 82: Nice Try

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!_

Mega Man veeeeeeered out of the way, as the huge chunk of burning metal collided with the ground.

SCRRRRRRNNNNNCHEEEEEENK!

DOOOOSSSSSH!

DUN! DUN!

BEEP! BEEP!

As Mega Man got his wits together, he began looking around.

_So he's here SOMEWHERE, but just where the heck is he?_

Bomb Man was behind the unsuspecting Robot, street light pole in hand...

"Batter swing!"

THOOOOOOOOCK!

Mega Man found himself hurtling through the air, a shooting pain in his right side.

_GIYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

He bounced on several building rooftops like a stone.

Finally landing on a roof of a McDonald's.

Mega... finna..ly, got back on his.. on his feet.

_Okay, NOT TWICE! WHERE ARE YA?_

He scanned the area. _ I dont see him anywhere..._

* * *

_Dis gone be guuuuuuuuuuud..._

He had planned this perfectly.

First, he launched mini-bombs gas into the restaurant.

And he waited while they went off,

silently,

slowly,

perfectly...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...

Cleared of human distractions, Bomb Man strolled into the restaurant.

_Oh yeah! I'm da bomb! __I'm da bomb! __I'm da bomb!_

Mega Man was still up there. The little fool.

Bomb Man chuckled. "Turnabout is fair play, after all."

He turned on his jets,

CHRRRRRRRRRRRR!

And ROSE, CRASHING THROUGH THE CEILING!

THROOOOOOOM!

...

Mega Man had his buster pointed right at his face.

And quite a good few feet away in the air.

"Did ya really think, you could pull one over on old Mega?"


	83. Chapter 83: Mortal Bombat

WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!

Mega Man fired 3 shots, swatting Bomb Man back on the roof.

Mega revved up his jet engines.

"TAKE THIS!

He EXPLODED into Bomb Man, crashing through the ceiling and,

DOOOOOOOOM!

Stamped him RIGHT into the floor tile.

Mega Man bounced right off him, getting into a fighting pose, buster ready.

_No way he's gonna be able to dodge-_

Bomb Man turned on his side in a flash, throwing a bomb right at Mega Man.

Mega darted out of the way of the explosion..

BOOM!

And was about to fire a shot, when

SPACK!

He landed chin first on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Mega looked.

Ken Sunther was lying asleep of the floor, Sprite all over his face.

KKHAAAAAAAAAAAA,CHOOOOOOOO,KKHAAAAAAAAAA,CHOOOOOOOOOOOO...

_OH GOD I FORGOT THE_ CIVILIANS!

Steeping back cautiously,slowly, Mega tried to make sure no one else was hurt.

WHOP!

And took a NASTY short to the face for his efforts.

CHRRRRSHIIIIIIIIIING!

Amid the broken glass, Mega Man stood up and faced his enemy.

Bomb Man smiled smugly in the broken widow, lightly tossing a bomb up and down in his palm.

"It's been so blast so far, Mega Man! But I'm afraid this is where you go BOOM!"

"Try it!" Mega Man aimed...

and Bomb Man stepped back into the window.

And all Mega Man could see,

were the helpless people behind him.

Those he swore to protect...

"Tsk Tsk Tsk... Can't do it cant ya? Well then allow me..." Bomb Man summoned a second bomb in his other had.

The bombs started making noises.

BEEP! BEEP!

They started floating in the air...

BEEP!BEEP!

Turned...

BEEP!BEEP!

Right at Mega Man...

BEEP!BEEP!

They started to creep toward Mega Man, ever,

so,

slowly...

_Oh no..._ Mega Man didn't know,

but he could sure as hell guess...

He powered his jets up, ready to run.

He took one little step back...

and the bombs started to race toward him.

_GO!_

Speeding down the street,

_GO __GO __GO __GO__GO__GO__GO __GO!_

he noticed that only one bomb was behind him.

_Wait where's the other?_

He checked his scanner.

_Threat Detected Coming From the Right. Impact_ in_ 3.._

Mega Man flew up, as he saw the other bomb coming from the perpendicular street.

Right into the intersection...

_So those things can create TRAPS?_

The bomb stopped, just as it was about to collide with the other.

The bombs seemed to turn toward him again.

And then they ZOOOOOOMED back up at him in pursuit.

Mega Man flew over the city, trying his best to lose the two spheres of death.

But they chased him,

and chased him,

and chased him.

_Okay, lets try blowing them up!_

Mega Man turned and fired,

WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!

but,

_YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME WHAT THE HELL?_

They both managed to dodge each and every single shot!

WHEEP!WHEEP!WHEEP!

WOOOSH! WHOOSH! WOOOSH!

They were relentless!

_HOW DO I GET THEM OFF ME?_

_ARF! ARF! ARF!_

Mega's mind instantly turned to Rush.

The dog was in great distress. Cut Man, Fire Man, and Ice Man had been more than he can handle.

And now Rush was wounded, and about to be destroyed!

"I'M COMING RUSH! HANG ON!"

Some how going even faster than before, Mega RACED across DenTech City, in a race against time.

And two unwanted followers were ever behind him...

* * *

After it seemed like forever, Mega had found the Robot Masters.

And Rush, who was pinned in an alleyway!

_How do I save him? _ He checked behind him.

Yep, they were _stiil_ there!

_Gotta lose them NOW! And save Rush too? I can't do both!_

_Or maybe..._

_maybe I can!_

Mega made a beeline for the Robot Masters.

* * *

Fire Man stared at Rush in the alley.

The poor mutt. The Robot Masters had given him a good working over.

Fire Man had cooked Rush over, burning his circuits and make sure he wouldn't bark.

Then Ice Man has slashed off his lasers, and his tail,

and his front paws. Just to be safe.

And now Cut Man had used his scissors to pin him to a wall. And, what Fire Man imagined, giving him quite the tummy ache in the process.

_So lets go over the plan again_. Fire Man said on his internal com-link. _Mega Man should be here any time now... _

_And when he does._.

Cut Man interjected. _We blast him! And even if we miss... _

Ice man finished it. _He HESITATES! And the __Bomb Man's drone bombs put him on ice for good! Oh, I love our plans. They make for such cool spectacles to_ behold.

Fire Man's torched lit up with anticipation.

_And there he is! Mega Man, right on time! In a desperate race to save his __companion!_

Cut Man flicked his scissor blades.

_3..._

Closer, closer Mega Man came to his destruction.

_2..._

CLOSER! Cut Man could see Mega in his reflection. _That's right Mega! Just come a little closer!_

_1..._

_ITS ALL OVER NOW MEGA MAN!_

"FIRE!"

Cut Man turned.

aiming his blade RIGHT AT...

right at...

nothing?

Mega Man was gone again!

And all that was left were the bombs.

The bombs that were getting closer,

but not STOPPING!

Cut Man covered his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch...

But the BOOM never came.

Cut Man opened his eyes.

The bombs were 1 foot in front of him.

"WHEW!" Cut Man breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close wasn't it fellas?"

"You could say that again!" Ice Man chuckled. "I thought we were goners! What about you Fire Man?"

"Fire Man?"

He was distracted, looking up.

"What are you looking at?"

He gazed up as well.

Mega Man was up there,

Rush in one arm,

his buster arm pointed at them.

He fired a shot.

WHEEP!

Aimed

right

at

the

bombs.

"Oh that son of a bitch..." Cut Man said.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!


	84. Chapter 84: Explosive Tactics

"Rush, are you okay?" Mega Man held his precious pooch gingerly.

"Arf! Arf!" Rush nuzzled against his dear and faithful friend.

"Good. Here is what I want you to do: Go back to the Lab and repair yourself."

Rush hesitated.

While it would be good to get repaired, something didn't quite feel right...

"Arf Arf? WOOF WOOF!" Rush howled in protest.

"Rush, your hurt...badly. Please, leave. I can take care of the Robot Master by myself from here."

"Woof! Woof!" Rush was NOT going to leave his companion all alone against these monsters."

Rock exploded. "JUST GO RUSH! I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT ANY MORE!"

He saw the hurt in Rush's eyes. He wasn't mad at him, but he knew Rush would be an easy target.

"Rush please, I can't focus with you being here like this. Just, Just go."

"Aroooooooo..." Rush went out of Rock's arms... and slowly drifted away.

* * *

After watching Rush fade off into the distance, Mega Man turned back to his objective.

SCANNING AREA... SCANNING AREA...

3 ROBOT MASTERS 7 MILES AWAY.

_So they are retreating..._

DANGER - 1 ROBOT MASTER 1 MILE AWAY AND CLOSING.

_That's Bomb Man. I've got the best chance I'm ever gonna have against him_

_Let's do this_.

Mega Man descended to the ground, and steadied himself as a Bomb Man approached.

VVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

A Bomb came rushing toward him.

His first instinct was to run, but...

WHEEP!

He fired a buster shot.

BOOM!

He was tired of running.

_Lets just settle it, here and now. No civilian shields, just a park for an battlefield._

_Let's_ _Rock_.

* * *

"Gee, you really are a smart one, aren't ya?" Bomb Man said, only 10 feet from Mega.

Bomb Man clapped his hands. "I really am impressed of how you keep escaping. Tell me, how do you keep doing that?"

"That is none of your concern." Rock responded. The Robot Masters didn't need to know about his Stealth Mode functions. It was probably the only thing keeping him alive at this point.

"Well then, it doesn't really matter anyway. This is the part where you go BOOM! You cant hide forever."

_Wanna bet fat-ass?_

_"_Enough talk." Bomb Man said, summoning up a pair of bombs. BEEP! BEEP!

"NOW EXPLODE!"

The bombs zoomed toward Mega Man, faster than anything he had seen before.

Jumping out of the way, Mega Man heard two blasts down below.

_So he can make the bombs vary quite a bit._

He noticed another one was chasing him down.

Veering to the side, Mega Man swooped down, down down, coming to just a few INCHES over the ground when,

CKRAAAAAAACK!

Bomb Man kicked Mega in the helmet, sending him flying like line drive.

And the bomb was gunning on Mega man like a shark. 20 feet...

15 feet...

10 feet...

5 FEET...

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!


	85. Chapter 85: Having a Blast

_No..._ Rock said as fell toward the ground.

_Not again.._.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Rock laid in the crater, helpless...

He couldn't stop the Robot Masters before on his own,

now he couldn't even win a one on one fight?

_Maybe I deserve to die..._

"ROW! ROW! ROW!" It was Rush, more intense than Rock had ever heard him.

_"_Rush, you not at the Lab yet?"

"ROW! ROW! ROW!"

"Yeah, its not looking too good..."

"ROW ROW ROW!" Rush was scared at the fear and doubt in Rock's mind.

"NO! Don't come, I-I-I can take care of this myself!" Rock got on one knee.

"ROW! ROW! ROW! ROW! ROW! ROW!"

"But how do I beat this thing?" As Mega stood up, Bomb Man was casually walking forward, bomb in hand.

"ROW! ROW! ROW! ROW! ROW!"

"Stealth Gear! That's right!" Rock smiled. "Thanks Rush, I can take it from here."

STEALTH GEAR ON!

And suddenly, Mega Man wasn't there anymore.

Just an empty crater.

Bomb Man was watching, analyzing this move. _Its a highly advanced form of transparency, but that's not all._

_How is he able to match the body temperature of surrounding objects so well..._

Surprised, Bomb Man turned around...

Right into a spinning kick from Mega Man

KTHOCK!

He staggered to the left on one leg, almost falling off balance.

Holding his chin, he threw the the bomb at Mega.

BOOOOOOM!

As Mega jumped over it, landing right in front of Bomb Man...

TOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

A knee right to his big,

fat,

metallic gut.

WHPACK!

And a fist right to his chest.

And another one.

and another one!

Bomb Man was too slow! He tried as hard as he could to swat this blue fly, throwing punch after punch after punch.

But, Mega Man was too quick and agile to hit and dodge! All Bomb was saw before him,

WOOOSH!

was a contin-

WOOOSH!

uous shade

WOOOSH!

of blue darting around every single punch!

WOOOSH!

Bomb Man swung,

Mega grabbed and leaped upon his tree limb arm.

Bomb Man swung with his other arm, confident he had Mega THIS time...

WOOOSH!

Mega Man scorpion'd over Bomb Man's first, landing feet first on the Robot Master's upper arm.

POCK! POCK! POCK!POCK! POCK! POCK!POCK! POCK! POCK!

Shot after shot AFTER SHOT to the Robot Master's jaw. Mega Man was unloading!

SPACK!

And a kick for good measure!

Bomb Man was reeling!

Mega Man jumped up, step back a few feet,

and CHARGED AT THE ROBOT MASTER! JETS ON! FULL SPEED AHEAD!

"SHORYUKEN!"

Mega Man ACCELERATED UPWARD, DRAGGING HIS FIST, AIMING RIGHT AT THE CHIN!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!

HE HIT IT! And he saw Bomb Man reeling! The Robot Master was hunched over, victory was within Mega's reach!

_IF I CAN GET HIM OFF OF HIS FEET! BUT HOW?_

_WAIT! AT MCDONALDS! I'LL SPEAR HIM INTO THE GROUND!_

Mega Man jetted into the air, higher,

higher,

HIGHER,

HIGHER STILL!

Mega Man was as high as the skyscrapers, among the beautiful white clouds and birds... but he was still locked on to his target.

So down below... so still prone TO A FINISHING ATTACK!

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" MEGA MAN DIVE-BOMBED DOWN!

500 FEET!

450...

400...

350...

300...

250...

200...

150...

100! "ALMOST THERE! THIS END NOW!"

50!

25!

20!

15!

10!

5!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOM!


End file.
